Total Drama Academy
by MuggleBehavior
Summary: Fanfiction on the Total Drama series. The challenges are based on school subjects and events, and the contestants are real life people in my class. FINALE TIME!
1. Big Mama VS The Calculator

"Welcome back everyone!" Chris said. "You know me, Chris McClain. Welcome to the third season of Total Drama: Total Drama Academy. Our contestants are waiting for us in the bus, and they'll all really upset, awesome right?" Chris walks into the bus and everyone groans. "Aw I missed you guys too! Now let's welcome our contestants, Mariah, Leticia, Destiny, Randy, Roberto, Genesis, Demitrie, Kevin, Lilianna, Jahari, Dayanna, Michael and Danisha. Also the newbies Taylor, Georelis, Muhammad, Letha, Charles, Brandon, and Raymond. How are you guys doing?" "Horrible, why did you bring me back to this show?" Randy replied. "Aw little Randy still feels bad about using Roberto." Destiny mocked. "Says the girl who's barely 5 ft. tall." Randy retorted. "OMG they're fighting this is totally awesome!" Letha shrieked. "I see our Total Drama fan girl over here is happy to be on the show." Chris said. "Oh defiantly! I'm actually sitting next to celebrities!" Letha shrieked. She grabs Raymond and shakes him. "Hey watch the hair!" Raymond complained while shaking his hair. "Hey Destiny look at the camera, not him." Chris calls. "So where are we going Chris?" Georelis asked. "To your new boarding school!" The contestants all groan.

The bus stops in front of a dark, big building. It basically looks like boarding schools on T.V and in movies, but a lot scarier. "Say hello to your new home everybody!" Chris calls. The contestants look out of the window in horror. "Um Chris you sure this place is safe?" Michael asks. "Nope, not at all. But don't worry, the more of you that die, the faster this game show will be! Now follow me into your worst nightmares!" Chris says. The walk from the bus was surprisingly short. Chris and the other 20 contestants came into the school and stopped in the main lobby. "As you may have guessed this is a game show!" Chris said. "No duh!" Roberto snorted. "Let me talk to our viewers in peace! My God! On this season, the challenges will be based on school subjects, clubs, and events." Chris continued. "Oh great, so basically you're making us go to school!" Destiny shouted. "Quiet before I make you the first one to go home!" Chris threatened. "Gladly." Destiny replied. Then Leticia asked "Can I leave too?" "Forget it! Nobody can quit! And remember you're all playing for a million bucks!" Chris said. "Like I was saying, there will be three teams for a change! Yeah three instead of two! The last place team for each challenge will have to vote one of their teammates off. The game ends when there's only one contestant left standing! Any questions?" Mariah raises her hand. "Yes Mariah?" "Are there going to be guest stars like last season? She asks. "Oh good question! No there will be no guest stars!" Chris replied. All the contestants start to complain. Some is threatening Chris, while others are cursing him out. "Quiet! Let's start this game already! The less of you guys left in the game, the better it is for me. Now follow me again." The contestants follow Chris into a large room. Hanging from the roof are long ropes with bells at the top of each one. "Say hello to your first challenge, the Gym challenge!" The contestants groan for the tenth time that day. "For the first part of your challenge, you guys need to reach the top of the rope and ring the bell. The last two contestants to do this will be eliminated!" Chris continued. "How the hell do you expect me to get up there?" Danisha asked. "Don't worry Danisha, we can do this! Right babe?" Jahari said. "Right Hari!" Lilianna replied. The two of them begin to make out; they also start to roll around on the floor. "Um so start, like right now!" Chris yells. The contestants all start climbing the rope. Some making good progress, others still struggling at he bottom. "You can do it Danisha!" Mariah calls down to her. Danisha ignores her, and slowly climbs up the rope. So far Brandon, Roberto, Randy, and Demitre are the only ones to make it to the top of the rope. "Only 16 contestants left, some of you aren't even trying!" Chris says as he looks down at Jahari and Lilianna making out on the floor. Mariah, Kevin, Destiny, Raymond, and Letha make it to the top of the rope, leaving only 11 contestants. "Crap this is hard!" Danisha complains, as she slowly continues to make it up the rope. Mohammed, Genesis, Georelis, Dayanna, Leticia, Charles, and Michael make it to the top, only leaving Taylor, Danisha, Jahari, and Lilianna. "Almost done, hurry the hell up!" Chris calls. Finally Taylor and Danisha finally make to the top! "Finally! Jahari and Lilianna, you're expelled, goodbye." Chris's helper Chef picks the two of them up and out of the room. Now time for the second part of the challenge, the dodge ball challenge!" Chris says. "Oh great." Taylor said. "Shut up Taylor, and go play with your calculator, you nerd! Kevin joked. "Yo son can you leave me alone!" Taylor screams. "Can you two please shut up? You both sound like a married couple!" Chris complains. "Oh hell no!" Kevin complains. "So like I was saying, you'll all be playing dodge ball today. It will be an all for one match up! The last person standing wins invincibility." Chris continued. "Eww Taylor your face is ugly!" Danisha said. "Yo son I'm sick of you!" Taylor complained. "I'm not your son! And what are you gonna do about it?" Danisha said. Taylor runs up to Danisha and punches her in the face. Danisha stumbles back a bit, and then she charges at Taylor. Teeth and weave fly everywhere as the two of them continue to fight, while everyone else watches! "Let me help you Danisha!" Michael said. He walks up to Taylor and makes her. Then Danisha jumps on her. The two girls continue to fight for another good 10 minutes before they tire out. "That was interesting! Now let's start the challenge! Go grab your balls!" Chris tells the contestants. They all grab dodge balls, all except Danisha and Taylor, who are easily taken out. Soon Leticia, Mariah, Roberto, Demitrie, Michael, and Dayanna are all taken out by Georelis. "Dang girl let us hit someone!" Randy tells her. "Okay here, hit Letha!" Georelis throws Letha towards Randy, and she gets hit. "Hey that wasn't fair!" Letha complained. Soon only three contestants are remaining: Randy, Georelis, and Charles. "Sorry girl, but you're going down!" Randy tells Georelis. "Good luck with that!" Georelis says. They both throw their balls at each other, and end up hitting each other! "Charles wins! How does it feel Charles?" "Whatever." Charles says. "Now let's head over to the principal's office!

"One of you 18 will be voted off! Since Charles won the challenge, you cannot vote for him! Now place your votes!" Chris said. The contestants all place their votes very quickly. "Okay the votes have been placed! I will hand out these plastic apples when I call your name. Here's an apple to Destiny, Muhammad, Michael, Roberto, Leticia, and Letha! Raymond, Brandon, Kevin, Demitrie, and Mariah, you all are safe too. Finally, Dayanna, Genesis, Randy, Danisha, and….Taylor! Georelis you expelled!" Chris said. "You must be kidding me! You all chose Taylor over me?" Georelis says frustrated. "Just take the Elevator of Shame already!" Chris said. Georelis goes into the elevator, and the other contestants stare at her while the doors close. "Interesting night right? See you all in the next episode of Total Drama Academy!" Chris screams.


	2. Birthday Boy

Last time on Total Drama Academy! We started the game with a bang with the PE challenge! Some contestants did brilliantly, while others were eliminated for making out. You know Lilianna and Jahari? In the second part of the challenge, our contestants gave their all! But before this happened, a little fight between Taylor and Danisha broke out. Who won? I can't say really. Charles became the victor, while Georelis got the boot. Now find out what happens today, in an all new challenge! Who will be on which team? What will be today's challenge? And who will be the next one voted off? All this will be revealed today, in an all new Total Drama Academy!

"Happy birthday Michael!" Leticia said. The contestants were all in the school lobby waiting for Chris to show up. Michael had walked into the room. "Thanks Leticia." He replied. "How old are you now, 30? Ha-ha!" Kevin joked. "Just shut up!" Michael replied angrily. "Kevin you a loser." Dayanna said. "Shut up skirts!" Kevin joked again. You can really see how much the contestants care for each other, right? For safety reasons, Danisha and Taylor were placed on opposite sides of the room, both glared at each other. The other 15 contestants were in the middle of the room, arguing, joking, or just talking about Nick Jonas or something. Well only Mariah and Leticia for that last part. "So Raymond we never really met, I'm Destiny." Destiny says. "Hey, nice to meet you I guess. Just watch the hair." He replied, backing away a little. The whole time Brandon is watching them. "So anyone missed me?" Chris called. He walked into the room. "Not really" Demitrie says. "So I'm ignoring that comment and getting down to the marrow. Time for teams! First team, Randy, Demitrie, Letha, Genesis, and Taylor! You'll be class 901! Remember that!" Chris explains. "Why do we have to have Taylor, she's horrible!" Demitrie complains. "Yo son I can hear you!" Taylor calls from the other side of the room. "Well like I was saying, next team will be Mariah, Danisha, Charles, Kevin, Roberto, and Mohammid" Chris continued. "Wait I'm not on the same team as Leticia!" Mariah complained. "Also they have more contestants there our team!" Randy complained. "I'm the host and I make the rules! Now you guys will be class 902." Chris said. "Wow what a shocker!" Kevin joked. "Can you guys please shut up? Now obviously the last team will be Destiny, Dayanna, Michael, Raymond, Brandon, and Leticia. You six will be class 903! Now follow me for part one of your challenge." Chris continued. While complaining, the newly formed teams followed Chris deep into the school. They all stop in front of a large door. They follow Chris in to see a messy room and clean room. By messy and clean, I mean that one side of the room was messy, while the other was spotless clean. "So today's "lesson" will be math class." Chris said. "I don't see how any of this stuff has to do with math." Randy announced. "Well Mr. SmartAss, if you'd let me finish talking you would already know." Chris retorted. "Well for the part of the challenge you five of you must find a hidden plastic number in the messy part of the room. When you find a number report to the table on the clean side, and wait for the second part of the challenge. Simple enough right?" "Too simple, what's the catch?" Roberto asked. "Well there are some mice on the messy side. I have a first aid kit just in case. Now start!" Chris declares. The contestants go running towards the dirty side of the room. They dig through garbage, old clothes, and old school supplies. Another half an hour passes before someone finds a number. "I found this 3 in a dirty sock!" Mariah calls. She was buried up to her chin the mess. "Good job Mariah. Now go over to the table there." Chris tells her. "Ow! Something bit me!" Destiny screams. She holds out her bloody finger. "Uh-oh. Go to the nurse just in case the rat had rabies. You'll need some painful needles." Chris said. "Wait, what?" Destiny asks, her face filled with fear. "Just go to the nurse, you're out of this challenge though." Chris tells her. So as Destiny heads over to the infirmary, all the other contestants besides Mariah continue digging through the mess. "Hey I think I found something!" Michael calls out. He pulls out the numbers 9 and 6 from under the sofa cushion. "I take the other one." Raymond says as he snatches the 6 away from Michael. "Hey man that wasn't cool." Michael complains. The other contestants continue to look. A little while later Taylor finds the last two numbers. "Yo I found the last two in the microwave!" Taylor cheered as she pulled out a 1 and an 8. "Taylor, give me the other one." Randy says. He takes the number 1 away from Taylor. "So the five numbers have been found. Mariah, Randy, Michael, Raymond, and Taylor will continue on to the next challenge. You others will have to sit out. Now bring in the pies!" Chris said. Soon five 10 ft tall pies are brought into the room. "For the second part of the challenge you'll need to find a hidden number in each of these pies. The first person who brings there number back to the messy side of the room wins invincibility for their team." Chris explains. "You've got to be kidding me." Mariah complains. "That's going to mess up the hair; no way am I doing this." Raymond said. "Well I guess it's all up to Michael than for team 803. Now guys start!" Chris screams. The contestants all jump into the pies, except for Raymond, who sits on the floor. "I can't even see through all this whipped cream!" Mariah complains. "I found the number, here Raymond catch!" Michael screams. He found the number 5 and throws it to Raymond. Raymond easily catches it, and starts to run to the messy side. "Oh no he isn't!" Taylor said. She throws her calculator at Raymond and it hits him in the head, knocking him out. "No!" Michael yells, and tries to get out of the pie. He struggles and falls right back in. "Hey Taylor I found it!" Randy calls. "So did I!" Mariah shrieks. The two easily come out of the pie and start to run to the messy side of the room. They continue to run, until Randy gets there first, and Mariah gets there second. "Looks like the team with least amount of players win the first challenge!" Chris shouted. "All thanks to Randy, and no one else." Randy says. "Well since team 803 came in last place, you'll be voting someone off today. This should be interesting." Chris explains.

"So the votes have been placed." Chris explained. "I think I have a pretty good idea of who's going home tonight. Maybe Destiny with the injury, automatically making her lose the challenge." "Hey that isn't fair! I could have gotten rabies!" Destiny complained. "Or how about Raymond. Refusing to do the challenge and getting knocked out by Taylor's calculator. You are in some serious do-do my friend." Chris said. "Whatever." Raymond replied. "And Michael who failed to win the challenge because of a slip up." Chris said. "It wasn't my fault! That pie was slippery!" Michael complained. "So to start things off, Brandon, Dayanna, and Leticia are safe from elimination of course. Next person safe is Destiny." Chris said. "Of course I am, duh." Destiny said. "No interruptions please, thank you. And the person going home tonight is…Michael." "Are you kidding me, on my birthday?" Michael screamed. "Think of it as a birthday gift." Brandon joked. "Ha-ha so funny!" Michael complained. "Michael you are expelled. Please board the Elevator of Shame. Goodbye." Chris said. Michael sadly goes into the elevator, and a tear slides down his face as the door closes. "The game is finally heating up! Find out what happens next week on an all new episode of Total Drama Academy!" Chris screamed.


	3. The Future ENYFA Choir Sike!

Last time on Total Drama Academy! It was Michael's birthday! Tempers flew as our three new teams were formed! And if it weren't bad enough the contestants were forced to do math! Well not really, but they did have to partake in an epic math challenge! With only Taylor, Michael, Raymond, Randy, and Mariah we knew something interesting was going to happen. I thought the second part of the challenge was a piece of cake, or should I say pie! The five contestants went digging through pies, and while trying to escape some…injuries occurred. Well just Raymond getting knocked out by Taylor's calculator. Team 903 came in last place, and decided to vote off Michael. Now with only 16 contestants left, let's see who goes home in this musical challenge! On Total Drama Academy!

"Damn Danisha, why you gotta be on my team for?" Kevin asks Danisha. The remaining 16 contestants were in a room surrounded by musical instruments. Chris had told them to wait up there for their next special challenge. "I'm going to backslap you Kevin! Do you want me to beat you up, like I did with Taylor?" "You just got lucky! Plus anyone can beat _Taylor _up." Kevin replied. "Yo son I'm sick of all of you!" Taylor screamed while leaving the room. "She is such a big baby." Danisha said. "Great you chubby you just made Taylor leave!" Demitrie yelled at Danisha. "Yo Demitrie, you think you're all that because you finally managed to grow. Well guess what? You're not!" Danisha screamed, making the room quiet. "I'm really hope you die you dumb b-" Demitrie started. "Hello, all you angry people. Like my grandmother used to say, don't be mad, be happy!" Chris said as he walked into the room. The other contestants groan. "Well now that you guys are so happy, let's hurry and finish this next challenge. Today's challenge will be the music class challenge!" Chris said. "No really?" Demitrie said sarcastically. "I didn't think so, with the drums, guitars, and pianos around us!" "I prefer less of your smart comments!" Chris said. "As I was saying, for today's challenge you'll have to create a musical performance. The players with the best performance will win invincibility and starting today, a night at the 5 star bunk rooms!" "Oh I need that so much!" Destiny said. "Those regular bunks are making my back hurt!" "I can give you a massage later if you want." Raymond offered. "Oh, why thank you!" Destiny replies while giggling, Brandon watching the two of them with hawk eyes. [Confessional: Brandon: Okay I'm wandering about this new kid Raymond. He's starting to flirt with "my" girl! Oh yeah we're dating. Isn't it obvious…right?] "So can we use any instruments in here Chris?" Mariah asked. "You seem to ask a lot of questions." Chris replied. "But yes you can use all of these instruments, also you can sing if you want." "Oh that's very…nice." Mariah replied back. [Confessional: Mariah: This challenge is going to be so freaking easy! With my singing skills, the other contestants don't stand a chance.] "So I'll give you all some time to plan things out! Let's see, 10 minutes!" Chris said. "You bugging loser!" Dayanna said. "Hey Chris we're missing a player. Taylor left." Genesis said. "Oh yes. Because Taylor ran away crying, she's out of the challenge." Chris replied. "Now get along and start planning out your performance." The three teams split up at different parts of the room. "So what are we going to do?" Destiny asked. "Well I was thinking about singing. We can be like a band." Leticia offered. "Yeah I can play the guitar, but I need a solo." Raymond said. "Wow…that's amazing." Destiny said. "Well I'll play the drums, a manlier instrument." Brandon said. "Yeah, sure, whatever." Destiny replied. On the other side of the room team 901 were having problems. "What are we going to do with only four of us?" Genesis asked. "I know, if we end up losing, Taylor is out of here!" Demitrie replied. "OMG I cannot wait to get a chance to vote someone out!" Leatha said. "Excuse me, but if you want to win, Randy needs some piece and quiet." Randy said. "Can you please stop with that third person crap?" Demitrie pleaded. "Sorry, but Randy doesn't want to." Randy said. Things were a little bit different for team 902. "Victory is at hand!" Mohammid said. "We have a number advantage!" "So really all I need to do is sing, and we'll win for sure." Mariah said. "And what about us?" Roberto asked. "What about you guys?" Mariah rudely replied. "Oh, I see how it is Mariah." Roberto retorted. "Guess what, I don't really care!" Mariah mocked. The three teams begin to practice, with was pretty hard to do since they were all doing it at the exact same time. "Time's up!" Chris called. Team 901 you're up first!" "Remember Randy's plan Genesis. Play that triangle like you mean it! Randy called. And that's exactly what they did. Genesis played the triangle over and over again for at least 10 minutes. "Okay everyone I'm done!" Genesis called. Every but her teammates and Chris had fallen asleep. "Get you're lazy butts up!" Chris called. "That was…interesting. Umm team 902 it your turn." Mariah walks towards the middle of the room. "Oh oo woah oh, oo oh oh. I'm in a bad romance." She starts to sing. "Yo Danisha you madd fat." Kevin joked. "That's not freaking funny!" Danisha screamed. Mariah tries to sing over the noise. "GA GA OO LA LA, I'M IN A BAD ROMANCE." "Yo you look like a beached whale! Ha ha ha ha!" Kevin continued. "That's it I'm going to kick your ass!" Danisha screamed. She grabbed Kevin through his shirt and pushed him towards Mariah. He crashes into her, and she goes flying into a drum set, knocking her out. "Well that was interesting. Team 903, please give me a reason not to quit and get rid of you idiots!" Chris said. The five of them get their instruments ready. They begin, Leticia singing, Raymond playing the guitar, Destiny playing the base, Brandon playing the drums, and Dayanna playing the keyboard. Then Raymond finishes off with a guitar solo. "Hey that was pretty good, you guys win!" Chris said. "Oh yes!" Destiny said. "As for the losers…" Chris started. "Hey I can only say losers, you loser." Dayanna complained. "Shut up! Like I was, 902 you're the losers! You'll have to vote someone off." Chris continued. "Oh great, you guys are just stupid." Roberto complained.

"So the votes have been placed." Chris said. "First off Charles and Mohammid, you're safe." "Whatever." Charles said. "Now it's kind of challenging trying to guess which one of you is going home. I mean Mariah failed the challenge, Roberto is…well Roberto, Danisha pushed Kevin making them lose the challenge, and Kevin insulted everyone and is the reason they lost. Wow that's a dozy." Chris said. "I would have won, if it weren't for _some people._" Mariah said. "Which is exactly why you are safe, happy now?" Chris asked. "Well yeah." Mariah replied. "Roberto you're safe too." Chris said. "Oh great, I was starting to get nervous." Roberto said. "So now it's down between Danisha and Kevin." Chris said. "I wonder who's going to get kicked off." "It better not be me!" Danisha said. "This idiot deserved that beat down." "Shut up you whale." Kevin joked. "See what I mean?" Danisha asked. "Yes I do, which is exactly why Kevin is "expelled"." Chris said. "What? Yo it's too soon!" Kevin screamed! "Chef please put Kevin in the Elevator of Shame." Chris said. "Peace Kevin." Mohammid said. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Kevin screams has the elevator doors close on him. "So, today was quite entertaining. Find out what happens next time, on a lovey-dovey episode of Total Drama Academy!" Chris said.


	4. Makkin' On The Love Seats

Last time on Total Drama Academy! Our contestants showed off their musical skills in our music class challenge. Well they didn't really show of their skills, mostly how wack they were. It was a pretty tame show, if you find Danisha almost killing Kevin tame. Also we had a little more love triangle issues between Destiny, Raymond, and Brandon. In the end team 903 ended up winning the challenge with they're awesome band skills! Leaving team 902 coming in last place due to Mariah getting…"jacked up". With four votes against him, Kevin and his wisecracks were eliminated. Now with only 15 contestants left, the challenges will be more extreme, more menacing, more embarrassing, especially in today's episode! Find out what happens, here on Total Drama Academy!

"Die Randy die." Genesis said. "Really Genesis? Really?" Randy replied. Then she pulled back her leg, and…kicked him in the groin. "Ohhhh!" Randy cried. "Yo that's messed up as hell." Demitrie said. The contestants were in the back of the school, you know, hanging out and stuff. "Come on you know that funny." Genesis said. "No it wasn't, God!" Randy cried as he rolled on the floor. "Oh take it like a man Randy." Genesis said. "I am a man, why do you think this hurts so badly?" Randy replied. "OMG it's a classic Randy and Genesis fight! I think I'm going to have a mini heart attack." Leatha screamed. Then she starts hyper ventilating, and dies. "Did she just die?" Genesis screamed! Then all of a sudden Leatha's body begins to stir, and she wakes up. "Oh God, so what were we talking about?" she asked. "Dude, you just died for 10 seconds!" Demitrie said. "Really? I feel the same." She replied. On the other side of the park, Taylor watched her teammates sadly. "I hate this place so freaking much." She said. Team 902 were standing near the entrance, and Mariah was mad. "What was that yesterday?" she screamed. "How could you guys be so retarded? We could have won!" "Well I was tired of Kevin talking crap about me." Danisha said. "So you had to practically kill me I see!" Mariah retorted. "Danisha just needs to understand that everyone likes to cut on her ass, so stop being a baby." Mohammed said. "And how would you like it if I punch you in the face?" Danisha threatened. "Bring it on you f-" Mohammed started. "See this is exactly why we keep losing!" Mariah complained. "Maybe it's your bossy attitude that's making us lose." Roberto muttered. "Don't you even start with me Roberto!" Mariah yelled. "Why are they always arguing?" Raymond asked. He had walked past the team, and overheard their conversation. "Just a little drama, which is the point of this show you know." Destiny said. "Yeah I know, but I prefer much less of it." Raymond replied. "By the way, what's up with Mariah and Roberto? Are they a thing or something?" "No! No they're not." Leticia answered him. "Sure doesn't seem like it." Raymond said. "Looks like they really like each other." "Well they don't. Well at least Mariah doesn't. Ummm actually I don't know." Leticia said. "Well we'll see eventually. I mean this place is full of "drama"." Raymond said using air quotes. "Yeah, right." Destiny said. Ten minutes later, Chris joined the contestants outside. "What a nice day isn't it?" Chris said. The contestants all glared at him. Doesn't look like any of them like Chris much? "What piece of crap are you making us do today?" Demitrie asked. "Hey watch your language kiddo. Before I explain today's challenge, one person of each team must sit out. Team 901?" Chris said. "Me, I'm sitting out." Taylor shouted. Then she ran into the school. "That was kind of weird ha-ha. What about you team 902?" Chris said. "Charles will sit out, right Charles?" Mariah said. "Whatever." Charles replied. "So that just leaves team 903, who are you guys sitting out?" Chris said. "I guess I'll sit out. Spend some time in the pimped out dorm yo." Dayanna said. "Okay, the rest of you follow me upstairs." Chris said. "I'll explain everything there." Chris leads the 12 contestants into the lobby and upstairs. He finally brings them into a room with six, hot pink love seats, set up to form a circle. In the center of the circle is a podium with a number of cue cards. "What's this all about?" Roberto asked. "Today's challenge is the chemistry class challenge. Is that good enough for you?" Chris replied. "Oh I love Science! With all the potions and things! CHEMICALS!" Leatha screamed. "I don't see any chemistry stuff around here, Leatha." Leticia said. "What is this all about?" Randy asked. "And what's up with these ugly pink sofas?" Demitrie asked. "Hey those were my grandmother's! Show her some respect!" Chris replied angrily. "Yeah, right. Good luck with that." Demitrie replied. "I don't even know why I try anymore. Well, this challenge isn't that kind of chemistry with the chemicals, test tubes, and beakers. It's more like…love chemistry. If you know what I'm saying!" Chris said! "WHAT!" the contestants all screamed. "You heard right." Chris replied. "For today's challenge, two people on each team will be paired up as a "couple". From there you'll have to do "couple challenges". Hehe, this is just too darn good." "I don't think anyone here is a couple though, and this is disgusting!" Genesis said. "Hey, Destiny and I are a thing." Brandon complained. "Did someone hear something?" Genesis asked. "Grr!" Brandon complained. [Confessional: Brandon: Doesn't everyone already know Destiny and I am a thing? I don't like this, one bit.] "Yeah about that, the producers and I don't really care. Compete in this challenge, or be put in permanent detention. Your choice." Chris said. "That's not fair though!" Destiny complained. "Umm Chris, what's permanent detention?" Mariah asked. "Oh Mariah, you and your perfect questions! Well permanent detention is a new feature I came up with. Basically, if you don't participate in a challenge, or do it incorrectly, you'll be kicked of the show and sent to permanent detention. There you'll complete in the most brutal competition in the history of game shows. Ironically the name is Permanent Detention. Most contestants don't even survive that show. So best is it you all listen, unless you want to go to Permanent Detention." Chris answered. The contestants remained quiet. "So let's continue. For team 901, the two pairs will be Randy and Genesis, and Leatha and Demitrie." Chris said. "Oh heck no! Not with this crazy girl!" Demitrie complained. "Oh come on Demitrie, it'll be fun!" Leatha said. "Yeah this thing with Genesis and me isn't going to work out." Randy said. "So moving on." Chris said. "Hey!" Randy complained. "Team 902, the pairs will be Roberto and Mariah, and Mohammed and Danisha." Chris said. "You got to be f-ing kidding me!" Mariah said. "It's not like I'm going to enjoy this either." Roberto said. "Oh please, you know you are!" Mariah retorted. The two of them begin to argue. "Do I really have to be paired up with this beast?" Mohammed asked. "Shut the hell up you dumb Indian." Danisha yelled. Then the two of them start to argue. "So while they're arguing, I'll move on to team 903." Chris said. "The pairs will be Brandon and Destiny, and Raymond and Leticia." "Fine by me I guess." Destiny said. "Now sit down before I send all of you to Permanent Detention!" Chris yelled. After about ten minutes, all the contestants are sitting down on the loveseats and Chris stands on the podium. "Welcome to Total Drama Love Show! See what I did there? Now for the first part of the challenge, all you have to do is "hug"." Chris announced. "Really, that's it?" Randy asks as he hugs Genesis. "There is no way you're touching me." Mariah said. "Roberto and I will forfeit this time." "Oh yes we will." Roberto said. "Give me a hug Demitrie!" Leatha screams. "What, get away from me you psycho! We forfeit too." Demitrie shouted. "Hey Chris, Brandon and I hugged. So did Raymond and Leticia. Did we win?" Destiny asked. "No, you'll have to wait for the next part of the challenge." Chris replied. "Come here Aladdin!" Danisha cooed. She grabbed Mohammed and gave him a bear hug, practically squishing him. "So the whole team of 903, Danisha and Mohammed, and Genesis and Randy pass the first part of the challenge." Chris said. "I'm leaving; I can't stand being in this room anymore." Roberto said he walked out of the room. "So for the last part of today's challenge, you'll have to kiss your partner!" Chris explained. "WHAT!" the contestants screamed. "And because both groups in team 903 passed the first challenge, you'll both have to do it in order to win today's challenge." Chris said. "I'm sorry Leticia, but I'm not kissing you." Raymond said. "It's fine by me, don't worry." She replied. "Destiny, umm…" Brandon started. "Just kiss me you idiot." Destiny replied. She grabs Brandon by the shirt and begins to kiss him. "Runner-up is team 903, you're still safe, but no night in the 5 star bunk rooms." Chris said. "It's okay, ha-ha." Brandon said. [Confessional: Brandon: YESSSSSSSS!] "There is no way in hell I'm kissing Danisha." Mohammed said. "You'll kiss me, and you'll enjoy it!" Danisha commanded. She then starts to chase Mohammed around the room. "Get away from me gorilla!" he cried. He makes a sharp turn, but Danisha keeps running and runs into the wall, knocking her out. "Randy, let's just do this so we can win, okay?" Genesis asked. "I'll do practically anything to win." Randy replied. They kiss and an alarm goes off. "Team 901 wins again! Too bad for team 902, you'll have to vote somebody off." Chris said. "We'll need a crate lift for Danisha!"

"Charles, Mariah and Danisha, you're safe." Chris said. "So after tonight, I expected you two to be in the bottom two. Actually I thought Danisha was going to." Chris was looking at Roberto and Mohammed, both nervous since there was only one plastic apple left. "Before we finish, what did you think of today Mariah?" Chris asked. "I thought it was horrible! You better not do this to us again!" she replied. "Interesting, well since Danisha is knocked out, and we're not expecting much verbal information from Charles, let's finish this up." Chris said. "The last person safe is…..Roberto!" "Yes!" he said. "No!" Mariah and Mohammed screamed. "I want a recount!" Mohammed shouted. "You "expelled" Mohammed; it was 3 votes against 1. The other vote was from you to Danisha. Now get into the Elevator of Shame. Goodbye." Chris replied. "You'll see! I'll blow you all up!" Mohammed threatened. And with that he entered the Elevator of Shame, and left. "So today was one weird day, wasn't it?" Chris said. "Find out what happens next time on a book worthy Total Drama Academy!"


	5. Whales and Detention

Last time on Total Drama Academy! The contestants really started to get on each others nerves. And our "chemistry" challenge didn't help things either. We realized some of our contestants made perfect couples, while others shouldn't even be in the same room together! We quickly learned how great the despise between Mariah and Roberto was, as they refused to even hug each other. Brandon on the other hand realized that Destiny still cared about him, somewhat. Randy and Genesis ended up winning the challenge with their friendly little kiss. Team 902 came in last place, again! The loser was Mohammed, and he was sent packing. Now find out what happens today, in our most exciting and dramatic episode ever! On Total Drama Academy!

"I don't think our talk yesterday meant anything." Mariah complained. She and her other teammates were in one of the empty classrooms. Clearly she was upset about losing the challenge yesterday. "We wouldn't have lost if you would have just hugged Roberto. And if that idiot Mohammed would have let me kiss him." Danisha complained. "Can we stop crying over spilt milk?" Roberto also complained. "Let's just make sure we don't lose again, right Charles?" "Yeah, whatever." Charles replied. "I intend to do so." Mariah said. Now let's travel down to the lobby, where all the winning was getting to team 901's heads. "Yo these challenges are easy as hell!" Demitrie cheered. They drank the soda that was given to them in their 5 star bunkrooms. Taylor wasn't with them though; of course she was sitting on the other side of the room all alone. "Let's keep on winning, Randy doesn't like losing." Randy said. "Can't they all just shut the hell up?" Taylor murmured to herself. Outside, team 903 were chilling as usual. "Yo so they made ya do that! Them losers!" Dayanna said. "Yeah I know, we could have won that challenge too. But Chris had to make things complicated." Destiny replied. "I wasn't kissing Raymond, which would have been too weird." Leticia said. "My day was awesome yesterday." Brandon stated. "I wonder why." Raymond replied. "Maybe you're just jealous!" Brandon retorted. [Confessional: Raymond: I am NOT jealous!] [Confessional: Brandon: He is so jealous.] Suddenly the loud speaker flared with Chris's voice. "Attention all you dumb asses! Get to the entrance of the school immediately. Today's challenge is going to be epic!" Chris said. "I could just imagine what it is." Leticia said. Once all 14 contestants come to the entrance, Chris begins to explain what the challenge is going to be. "So for today's epic challenge- Chris began. "Umm Chris, I don't want to do today's challenge. Is it alright if I stay here for today?" Taylor asked. "No, I already told you yesterday that everyone has to participate in every challenge, or else!" Chris complained. "Well I don't want to, if my team loses, then fine I'll get eliminated." Taylor screamed. "Sorry but we don't work like that anymore." Chris said. "I'm not doing this challenge, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Taylor screamed some more. "Are you sure about this?" Chris asked. "Of course I'm sure dumb ass!" Taylor shouted. "Ookie dookie then! Chef grab this idiot and send her to Permanent Detention!" Chris said. "Wait what's that?" Taylor asked nervously. "I feel sorry for you." Leticia said. "I don't! Send that b**** over there!" Danisha said happily. "What the hell is Permanent Detention?" Taylor screamed. "Permanent Detention is the worse game show in the history of game shows. Your refusal to do the challenge means you're out of the competition and have to be sent to the most deadly game show ever!" Chris said. "What! Wait I didn't know!" Taylor screamed. "Come here weakling." Chef said as he picked her up in one hand. She began kicking and thrashing. "Goodbye Taylor!" Chris said happily. "No! Let me go right now! No!" Taylor screamed. Soon Taylor and Chef disappeared into the school. "Looks like we're down to 13 now, aye? Chris said. "This is wack, we lost a teammate!" Genesis said. "Chris I blame you!" "Do you want to go with her?" Chris asked. "Who me? No never!" Genesis said. "Good, anyone else wants to go along with her?" Chris asked the other contestants. Silence. "So like I was saying, today's challenge will be the English class challenge." Chris continued. "So what, we gotta read or something?" Demitrie asked. "This is Total Drama Academy! Of course not! For a cool little twist, we decided to base the English challenge on a famous classical book. Moby Dick!" Chris replied. Silence again, and the contestants start to laugh. "Immature idiots, get on the school bus now. We have a long drive!" Chris said. The 13 contestants step onto the cheese bus, Chef at the stirring wheel. "Chris that nerd is gone." Chef said. The contestants start off their long drive. After twenty minutes or so, the Chris, Chef and the contestants arrive at a dock. In front of them the S.S Tipton. "Not that boat again! Bad…bad memories." Demitrie said. "Sorry to disappoint you, but we'll need the boat for today's challenge." Chris said. First part of the challenge, get to the dock of the ship. There we'll start the second part of the challenge." "Sounds easy." Danisha said. "Well you'll have to start from the bottom of the ship. And it has 142 floors!" Chris said. The contestants groan.

Once the contestants get to the bottom floor of the ship, Chris told them to start. The three teams all split and head in different directions. "Let's just take the elevator!" Leatha said. "Randy likes that idea." Randy said. Randy and Genesis go into the nearest elevator, but before Demitrie and Leatha go in, bars appear in front of the door way. "What the heck is that?" Genesis shrieked, "Attention contestants!" Chris calls from the loud speaker. "I've set up some traps throughout the ship. Get caught in one, and you're out of the challenge. If all team members get caught, automatic last place. Ha-ha good luck!" "I can't stand that ass!" Demitrie complained. "Demitrie just go with Leatha and try to win. That's the only thing you can do right now." Randy said. "Fine." Demitrie said. "Come on Metrie, we can win!" Leatha cries happily, dragging Demitrie behind her. Now let's visit team 902. They managed to climb 141 flights of stairs, and are about to get to the top. "I can't believe Charles got caught in that trap!" Danisha cried as she looked behind her. "Let's just make sure none of us get caught either." Mariah said. Mariah and Roberto head up the last flight of stairs, but Danisha, still looking behind her, keeps running, and walks into a supply closet. "What the-, hey where did you guys go? She called. As she went to leave the room, the door slammed close, sending her flying backwards. She hit her head on a shelf, and fell to the ground. Suddenly a blue paint can falls on her, spilling its contents. Now finally to group 903, they were trying to climb the flights of stairs, but the girls were holding them back. "Come on, we're gonna come in last place because of you three!" Brandon said. "I'm coming, don't worry!" Destiny screamed back. She ran a little faster, but accidentally hit a wire, then in a blink of an eye, Raymond, Brandon, and Destiny were in a net. "Look what you did!" Brandon said. "No, my hair, is it messed up?" Raymond asked. "You guys okay?" Leticia called up to them. "No, you two go on without us. I'm sorry guys!" Destiny said. "Whatever, come on Leticia!" Dayanna said.

"I was wondering when you all would get here!" Chris said as Dayanna and Leticia walked onto the deck panting. "Only six of you made it….the weird ones too. I guess we'll have to deal with it!" Chris said. "I'm going to kill Danisha!" Mariah said. "We don't need her anyway, so stop complaining." Roberto said. "Who do you think you are telling me to shut up like that? Blac- Mariah started. "Hey this is a family show, so cut it out you two love birds!" Chris complained. "So for the second part of the challenge, you'll need to find one of the three inflatable whales. Two are underwater, and you'll have to fish it out, one is somewhere around the ship. The last team to find an inflatable whale will lose the challenge and have to vote somebody off. Easy enough right?" "I call the fishing pole!" Demitrie called. Demitrie, Mariah, and Dayanna grab the fishing poles, meaning Roberto, Leticia, and Leatha will be looking throughout the ship. After ten minutes or so, none of the whales have been found yet. "Yo these dumb rods ain't catching crap!" Dayanna said. "And I'm so tired; I can barely walk around this ship!" Leticia complained. "Hell no, girl you better move your ass and find that whale!" Dayanna screamed at her. "Okay, okay I will. Goodness!" Leticia shrieked. "Hey the rod caught something!" Demitrie called. He pulled on the rope and Michael was at the end of it. "Oh forget about it, it's just some garbage." Demitrie said. "Hey!" Michael cried out as Demitrie dropped him back into the water. "Now I have a bite!" Mariah cried. She tugged at the rod, but it wouldn't budge. "I'll help you out." Roberto said. They both tugged, and a giant inflatable whale came bursting out of the water. "Yes we won! We won Roberto!" Mariah called. Suddenly Roberto grabbed her and kissed her. And she kicked him in the sack, if you know what I'm saying. "Don't you ever do that again!" Mariah screamed at him as he rolled on the floor in pain. "Demitrie I found the whale! It's downstairs!" Leatha called from the stairs. "I'm coming!" Demitrie called, dropping his rod into the ocean. "Look it was in this closet!" Leatha said. In the closet was knocked out Danisha in blue paint. "Leatha that's Danisha, not a whale." Chris said. "Oops." She replied. "Hey Chris I found the whale." Leticia said. She walked into the closet carrying the inflatable whale. "Finally we're done!" Chris screamed. "Great you made us lose Lethal!" Demitrie screamed at her. "Team 901, looks like you're getting rid of another teammate today, ha-ha." Chris said. "Hey guys, we'll need another crane lift for Danisha again."

"How the heck did you guys make us lose?" Genesis asked angrily. "Leatha said she found the whale yo, but it was Danisha!" Demitrie replied. "I'm sorry, I couldn't tell the difference!" Leatha screamed at them. "They lost because Randy wasn't there." Randy said. "Stop that third person crap!" Demitrie yelled at him. "You're not in a position to be commanding right now." He replied. "Okay guys, enough talk. Place your votes already. I'm tired." Chris told the bickering foursome. The four contestants place in their votes. "Randy and Genesis, you both are safe." Chris said. "And the person going home tonight is….Leatha!" "No! I wanna be in the game! Please no Chris!" Leatha pleaded. "Sorry Leatha, you're expelled, now leave us now!" Chris said. They watched as she went into the elevator and the doors closed. "Wow, team 901 lost two people today. Are they destined to lose now? And will their stomachs handle next week's challenge?" Chris asked. "Wait what was that last part?" Genesis asked. Chris replied. "Find out next week, on Total Drama Academy!"


	6. Recap 1

"This is your Total Drama Academy Recap episode!" Tristan said. "You missed some Total Drama Academy episodes, and don't really know what's going on? Well you're in luck; I'm Tristan, an EXTREME Total Drama Academy fan. I worship Total Drama Academy, and I was psyched when they hired me for this job. Even if I'm not in the show, but who cares right? Umm the producers say I'm talking too much about myself, weird right? So let's start off with episode 1! 20 contestants come to a boarding school along with Chris and Chef! You already know the 20 contestants, Michael, Destiny, Demitrie, Roberto, Randy, Georelis, Brandon, Leatha, Danisha, Raymond, Leticia, Mariah, Kevin, Charles, Dayanna, Taylor, Jahari, Liliana, Genesis, and Mohammed. So Chris tells them the challenges are going to be based on school subjects and events, and they all want to go home. ARE THEY CRAZY? So Chris tells them that their first challenge will be Gym class, and that they have to climb a rope. I never had a chance to do that, damn. Well Liliana and Jahari are eliminated because they were the last two contestants to successfully climb the rope. They were making out! Like the game is more important that f***ing "making out". God! Chris tells the contestants the next part of the challenge is a game of dodge ball, and Danisha manages to kick Taylor's ass before it starts. Charles ends up winning. Georelis gets voted off, and that's it really. The next day, it Michael's birthday and Kevin annoys the s*** out of everyone. Taylor starts to feel depressed and out of the group. And then BANG, Chris puts everyone on teams. Randy, Genesis, Leatha, Demitrie, Taylor on team 901, Roberto, Mariah, Kevin, Mohammed, Charles, and Danisha on team 902, and Raymond, Destiny, Brandon, Michael, Leticia, and Dayanna on team 903. Chris tells the contestants that the challenge is Math class, and that there are five hidden numbers in a room that's half dirty and half clean. Raymond, Michael, Mariah, Randy, and Taylor find the numbers. They have to participate in the next part of the challenge, finding numbers in giant pies. Raymond finds his number but gets hit by Taylor's calculator, knocking him out. Michael tries to help, but can't get out the pie. Randy and Mariah find there numbers, and Randy makes his team win, Mariah coming in second place. Team 903 loses, and Michael is voted off 5 to 1, the 1 being for Raymond. The next day Kevin starts to really get on everyone's nerves. The contestants fight, and Chris tells them that the challenge that day will be the Music class challenge. Each team has to make a musical performance. Brandon starts to wonder why Raymond is flirting with Destiny and why can't anyone else see that Destiny and him are dating. Team 901 performs with a triangle solo by Genesis. Team 902 let's Mariah sing a song, but Kevin gets Danisha pissed, they fight, and Mariah gets knocked out. Team 903 do a band performance and win. Team 902 comes in last place and they vote Kevin off. The next day Mariah has a talk with her teammates. She tells them that they all better step up their games. Raymond, Destiny, and Leticia overhear team 902's conversation, and Raymond wonders if Roberto and Mariah have a thing. Chris comes and tells each team to sit out a player, and Dayanna, Charles, and Taylor sit out, idiots, right? Chris tells the others about Permanent Detention and how if one contestant refuses to participate in a challenge or is being difficult, they'll be sent to Permanent Detention, one of the world's most horrible game shows! Chris then tells the others that the challenge for that day will be the Chemistry class challenge, except it'll be the love kind of chemistry. He pairs up Mariah and Roberto, Raymond and Leticia, Randy and Genesis, Mohammed and Danisha, Brandon and Destiny, and Leatha and Demitrie. The first part of the challenge is for the contestants to hug, Demitrie and Leatha and Roberto and Mariah fail at this. Danisha forces Mohammed to hug her. The next part of the challenge is for the pairs to kiss. Randy and Genesis share a friendly kiss, making their team come in first place. Raymond and Leticia refuse to kiss, and Destiny and Brandon kiss, proving they still are a thing. Danisha tries to force Mohammed to kiss her, but gets knocked out in the process, meaning team 902 had to vote someone off again. Mohammed is kicked off, leaving only four members on team 902. The next day, team 902 bicker some more and 901 celebrate over their victories, and Raymond and Brandon have an argument. When Chris comes to pick them up from the challenge, Taylor refuses to participate. Chris sends Taylor to Permanent Detention, eliminating her from the competition. Chris then explains that the challenge for the day will be English class, and that it'll be based on the book Moby Dick. They arrive to the S.S Tipton, and Chris tells them that the first part of the challenge is to get to the dock of the ship, and he also warns them about traps. Only Roberto, Mariah, Dayanna, Leticia, Leatha, and Demitrie manage to get to the top of the ship safely. Chris then tells them that they have to find an inflatable whale, two in the water and one on the ship. Mariah finds hers, finally giving their team invincibility. Roberto kisses her and she kicks him in the kiwis. Ha-ha! Leatha claims to have found the inflatable whale, but when Chris and Demitrie check, it was just Danisha knocked out and covered with bright blue paint. Leticia then comes up to them, with the inflatable whale. Team 901 loses for the first time, and they vote off Leatha. There are only 12 contestants left! 13 if they finally put ME in the game! There will be more drama, "make outs", and tricks coming soon! Two contestants return into the game! Two will get there hearts broken! And find out the most shocking betrayals happen! Find out what happens on the next Total Drama Academy!


	7. LUNCH FOOD!

Last time on Total Drama Academy! The contestants set sail on the S.S Tipton for the stunning English challenge. But before anything could happen, Taylor was sent to Permanent Detention and eliminated for being a pain in the behind. So anyways, the challenge was based on the book Moby Dick. The contestants had to find inflatable whales around the ship or in the water. Some contestants got caught in our traps, others proved to be superior. Mariah and Roberto won their team first place in the challenge, this happening for the first time. But getting too excited, Roberto smacked a big wet slobbery kiss on Mariah, which led to a kneeing in the kiwis. Leatha on the other hand made her team lose when she mistakenly confused Danisha as being the inflatable whale. Leatha was eliminated, and now only 12 remain. In this disgusting episode, you're sure to barf. Prepare a barf bag, for today's episode of Total Drama Academy!

"Okay let's get this straight! You ever kiss me again or even touch me, and you're dead! You're the next one to leave once our team loses. I will never forgive you for what you did!" Mariah screamed at Roberto as she pinned him to the floor. "O-Okay I understand! God can you let go of me now?" Roberto asked her. "I'm watching you!" Mariah told him. [Confessional: Mariah: I AM GOING TO KILL HIM FOR THAT! That black piece of sh-!] [Confessional: Roberto: I can't believe I did that yesterday. I don't know what came over me. Now I think I ruined everything…] [Confessional: Danisha: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?] [Confessional: Charles: Whatever…] The contestants were told to wait in the lunchroom for the next challenge. The teams sat at three different tables, Mariah and Roberto sitting far apart. Team 903 were talking about the last challenge. "Yo I was so hyped that Leticia didn't make our team lose." Dayanna said. "It was nothing; the whale was in Chris's man purse. Goodness I couldn't believe it!" Leticia replied. "Well you two still did okay on your own." Destiny said "I was starting to believe you two were the weakest on this team." "You must have been bugging then because we madd awesome!" Dayanna said. "You must have been tight about being up there in that net all day yo." "It was fun; I liked being so close to Destiny." Brandon replied. "Oh you." Destiny said. "Apparently I was invisible the whole time they were making out in there." Raymond said. "Shut up, you and your hair is just jealous!" Brandon screamed at him. "For the last time, Destiny and I are only friends!" Raymond yelled back. "Right Destiny?" "Umm" was all she replied. "You know what, I should just beat the s*** out of you right now!" Brandon yelled. He raised his fist up in the air and-. "Hello everybody!" Chris said as he walked into the lunchroom. "I'm all up for violence, but I need all of you for today's challenge." Brandon sat back down, glaring at Raymond. "So before the challenge starts, I need to go over safety rules just in case a fire or natural disasters happens." As Chris begins to tell the contestants about that boring stuff, team 901 has a little conversation. "We can't lose again today." Genesis said. "You're right, Randy doesn't like losing either. And if we lose again, it'll be pretty hard to win this game, and Randy wants the money." Randy replied. "So what are we gonna do? Cheating would be banging." Demitrie offered. "Randy's team is not going to cheat. We just need to try our best and concentrate. So try to stop starring at me all the time." Randy said. "What do you mean your team?" Genesis asked. "And starring at you all day? You wish Randy." "You guys are always hating on me, get some lives." Randy replied. "So that's the safety rules. Now for today's challenge, the lunch time challenge." "Are you kidding me?" Destiny asked. "Nope, but you all know how gross and disgusting lunch food is. The last person that hasn't thrown up wins the challenge. The first team to have all of its team member's puke will have to vote someone off." Chris said. "This challenge is going to be so easy!" Leticia cheered. "First up are Danisha, Demitrie, and Raymond. The meal will be: Fried cockroach on a stick. Enjoy!" Chris said happily. "Are you kidding me! There is no way I'm eating a roach!" Raymond complained. "That's fine; you can just go to Permanent Detention instead." Chris replied. "Fine I'll eat it!" Raymond said as he bit off the head of the cockroach. "T-This is…oh God…it's disgusting…uf…" Raymond said, and then he barfed. "That's sick!" Genesis cried. "Nasty!" Roberto said. "I can't do it. Oh no, here it comes." Demitrie said, and then he threw up as well. "There's vomit in my mouth still. I n-need water." He walked up to a refrigerator and opened it, but inside was only Michael sleeping. "Dammit everything's rotten in here!" Demitrie complained. "Give me those roaches!" Danisha cried and she ate the remaining roaches from the plate. "Tastes like chicken." "Umm so yeah looks like only Danisha made it this time. Brandon, Destiny, Randy, and Mariah you're all up next. The meal is: meatballs." Chris said. "That's not so bad." Mariah said. "They're real meatballs, from bulls, if you know what I'm saying. Heheh." Chris replied to her comment. "Ew that's disgusting! I'm not doing it!" Mariah said. "Neither am I!" Destiny agreed. "Peeeermaneeeet Deteeentiooon." Chris mocked. "Oh fine then!" Destiny and Mariah said. The four of them all ate a meatball. "That wasn't so bad, right babe?" Brandon asked Destiny. "Not at all!" she replied. The two of them began making out. "Yeah it was pretty good." Mariah added. Then she looked at Roberto…and threw up. Brandon and Destiny also seeing this threw up as well…while they were kissing. They both gagged as they tried to spit each other's vomit out of their own mouths. Seeing this, Randy vomited as well. "This is just totally gross!" Chris complained. "Roberto, Charles and Dayanna get up there please. The meal is hot dogs, made with dog meat." "Whatever." Charles said. "T-That's nasty!" Roberto complained. [Confessional: Roberto: I knew I had to do well in this challenge, or Mariah was going to torture me until I quit.] The three of them ate the "hot dog". "Yo that was madd easy!" Dayanna said. Then all of a sudden Dayanna and Roberto begin to through up. "Congrats Charles, for not barfing along with these two!" Chris said. "Genesis and Leticia, you two are up next. The meal: rotten fruit." "Chris I can't do this!" Leticia whined. "Yo you better do it girl, or we gonna lose!" Dayanna yelled at her. "I-I'll try." Leticia stuttered. Genesis and Leticia quickly eat the rotten fruit out of the bowl and swallow. "That was so nasty!" Genesis cringed. "Give me water please!" "Yeah , whatever, so Danisha, Charles, Genesis, and Leticia, your last meal will be: a smoothie made from all your past four meals! Keep drinking until you barf, last one wins barf free wins!" Chris said. "Roach, hot dog, meatball smoothies with rotten fruit, here you go maggots." Chef said as he passed the four of them the disgusting dark gray smoothies. "Oh goodness I see legs floating around in it!" Leticia cried. "That's good, more flavor." Danisha commented. The four of them start to drink. Leticia and Genesis gagged after the finishing the first glass. They drink another, and another, and another! It was time for the 10th smoothie. "Oh…I can't…drink any more." Leticia cried. "Come on drink it!" Raymond said. "I CAN'T!" Leticia screamed after finishing the smoothie in her hand, and then she threw up on the table, revealing a giant dead cockroach. "Oh s*** it's coming out!" Genesis warned before she too vomited on the table, more dead roaches appeared on the table. "That's nasty! Oh no…" Mariah said before she threw up again. Then Charles and Demitrie vomited as well. Soon everyone was throwing up, except Danisha, who was still drinking the smoothies. The whole lunch room began to fill with vomit until raised to the ceiling. Then the cafeteria exploded.

"So after Danisha won invincibility for team 902, and the cafeteria basically destroyed from all the barf, it's time for team 903 to vote someone out." Chris said. See the cafeteria didn't really exploded, a meteorite, out of all odds, crashed into the lunch room. Everyone got covered with vomit and the cafeteria was destroyed. Luckily the contestants didn't get hurt. "Chris can we take a bath first, we all stink." Destiny asked. "Wait until I'm done." Chris replied. "I think we all know who's getting the boot today, but I gotta do the procedure. So, Destiny, Dayanna, and Raymond, you three are safe. Last two are Brandon and Leticia. Of course you're safe Brandon. Leticia you, and your nasty roach vomit, are "expelled". "Oh goodness, I-I understand. Goodbye guys." Leticia said sadly. "You messed up my hair girl, but I didn't vote for you, just to let you know." Raymond said. "T-Thank you I guess." Leticia said as she went into the elevator. "So today was pretty disgusting." Chris said. "Hopefully you bring your school spirit next week, but for now, I have to take a shower and burn these clothes. Nasty! See you on the next episode of Total Drama Academy!"


	8. Skirt Dance

Last time on Total Drama Academy! It was the most disgusting episode ever! But first the three teams had deep conversations, most being arguments, but deep conversations. The challenge was the Lunch challenge. The contestants were forced to eat our most nasty meals ever. After much barfing, Leticia lost her team the challenge by throwing up so much the lunchroom was a mess. Danisha won her team the challenge, and Leticia was voted off. Now the remaining 11 contestants will have to show their school spirit in today's awesome challenge! Who will be voted off? Who will go streaking? And will Mariah ever forgive Roberto? Find out in today's episode of Total Drama Academy!

"I miss Leticia yo." Dayanna said. "I feel madd bad that we voted her off." "It would have been you then. You wouldn't want that." Destiny replied to her. "True that." She replied. Team 903 was in the girl's loser bunks. Their stomachs were messed up from the previous challenge. "Oh my stomach!" Dayanna said. "Move, I NEED THE BATHROOM!" She ran out of the bunkroom. "So they're only four of us now, bummer." Raymond said. He watched as Brandon and Destiny started kissing. Brandon was glaring at him. "I'm leaving; I'll spy on the other teams. You two continue doing that." He said. They shooed him away and continued to kiss. [Confessional: Raymond: I needed an excuse just to get out of their, but it gave me an idea. Team 902 have had some issues….watch out Randy you have competition.] Team 902 was in one of the empty classrooms; Danisha had something important to tell her team. "So whatever happened in the English challenge, I just want you two to forget about it." She told Roberto and Mariah. "We need to win more challenges, with you two fighting we're not going to." "I'm willing to, but you'll have to make sure about her." Roberto said pointing to Mariah. "That's exactly what I mean. I want _you _to make sure, so go ahead, apologize or do something." Danisha said. "Mariah I'm sorry for kissing you, I _promise _it won't ever happen again." Roberto told Mariah. "I forgive you for now." She replied back to him. "And trust me, it won't ever happen again. Ever, not ever, ugh." "See that wasn't so hard!" Danisha cheered. "Wait I just saw something." Roberto said suddenly. He raced out the room and into the hallway, but nothing was there. "I think this apology made me crazy or something. He walked to his seat, not knowing Raymond was just around the corner smirking.

"Once again, hello idiots!" Chris said as the contestants all came into the lobby. "Today's challenge is a short one, but it's difficult. I hope you guys are flexible." "We're doing the gymnastic challenge?" Genesis asked. "Nope, cheerleading!" he replied. The guys all groan, while the girls cheer. "Chris, cheerleading is gay. Why do we have to do cheerleading?" Brandon asked. "Because I couldn't think of anything else, now you all deal with it. We're heading to the football field." Chris said. "We have a football field?" Randy asked interested. "Of course we do! We won't be needing it much though." He replied. "I would have been there every single day if I would have known." Randy said. "You sound like you're worried you're gonna be voted off." Dayanna stated. "You never know." Randy replied. "So we're going to head in the bus, don't worry it'll only be a 10 minute drive." Chris said. "Let's get going everyone."

"So here we are at The Total Drama Academy football stadium!" Chris excitedly said as they came out the bus. "It's kind of…small." Roberto said as he came out the bus. The football stadium was small, it wasn't even a stadium. It was a basically a plain of fake grass in the middle of no where, with two goal posts on each end zone. It was smaller than the school bus… "Hey we're not that rich, had to make some budget cuts." Chris said. Once everyone came off the bus, Chris started to explain the challenge. "So this is a little like the music challenge guys, best one to do the best performance wins invincibility. Team that does the worse has to vote somebody off. Easy right?" "Do we get time to plan out our act?" Destiny asked. "Of course! I'm not _that_ cruel, okay maybe I am, 10 minutes." He said. The teams all split up and begin planning on what they are going to do. "So I was thinking I could do a step routine, and you guys just cheer in the back." Destiny said. "No, that sounds lame." Raymond said. "I think it's a great idea!" Brandon said. "Of course you would think it's a good idea, idiot." Raymond said. "I'm tired of you and your obvious jealousy!" Brandon yelled at him. "See you're so stupid you still think I'm trying to steal your girlfriend, which I'm not." Raymond replied. "Whatever jealous kid, you can shove my fist up your- "That's it yo, I'm tired of this arguing. Ya three follow my league." Dayanna told her teammates. She walked up to Chris and her three confused teammates followed. "Yo Chris we're ready." Dayanna told him. "That's good, team 903 are up first!" Chris announced to the other contestants. Dayanna walks toward an empty part of the football field. "Ya just go behind me and copy my moves." She told Destiny, Raymond, and Brandon. "OKAY! 1,2,3,4! I GOT THE SKIRT SKIRT! I got the skirt I got the skirt." Dayanna started to cheer and dance. She shaked her butt around and her skirt was flying everywhere. Her teammates tried to copy her. "SHE GOT THE SKIRT SKIRT. She got the skirt she got the skirt!" they cheered. Behind her the three of the contestants started shaking their butts as well. "I GOT THE SKIRT SKIRT. I got the skirt I got the skirt!" Dayanna continued and then did a split, ending the performance. "That was…strange, but every entertaining. I'll give you props for that." Chris said. "Now team 902, get your behinds up there!" "I think we should do a pyramid." Danisha said. "I'll be on top." "Umm, okay. Charles get back over here, we need you. Seriously!" Roberto said. "Whatever." Charles said as he sat down, ignoring them. "I'll guess we'll have to do this without Charles." Mariah said. "Okay let's get out there!" The three of them go to another empty spot on the football field. Mariah and Roberto lock fingers, and Danisha climbs up. They struggle to hold her up, with Roberto's legs buckling. "Stop that and keep it together Roberto!" Mariah snapped at him. "Hey Mariah I thought you were going to be nice to Roberto after he apologized for kissing you!" Raymond said, LOUDLY. "W-WHAT?" Mariah cried out. The contestants started to murmur and giggle. "H-How did you know about that?" Roberto asked him. "You hear things." Raymond replied. "Apparently Mariah thinks you're a good kisser, or maybe she's embarrassed about her feelings!" "STOP THAT!" Mariah screamed. Too bad she lost her grip on Danisha and BOOM. Danisha fell right on top off Roberto and Mariah. Everyone, including Chris, began to laugh. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Someone screamed. "What was that?" Demitrie wondered. All of a sudden Michael came running out of nowhere butt naked. "WHOOOOOOOO!" He screamed until he disappeared. "Ew that was freaking horrible!" Destiny cried. "Okay…..that just ruined the moment. Team 901 please finish this challenge already so we can leave. We don't want him coming back here." Chris said. "Yo guys I gotta plan, copy me!" Demitrie said. "CHRIS CHRIS CHRIS CHRIS!" Demitrie called out. "There, that good for ya?" Demitrie asked Chris. "T-That was the most amazing thing I ever heard. I have tears in my eyes. You guys win." Chris said. "WHAT?" Danisha screamed. "Calm down, I was going to make you guys win. That fall was hilarious, and the pyramid was true cheerleader style, but since all of your teammates didn't participate, you guys come in last place, again. "Whatever." Charles replied.

[Confessional: Mariah: So I'm kind of nervous about tonight's elimination. I made the team lose, so I could be going home tonight. I don't want that, I mean, who would? So I had a little talk with Roberto and Danisha to vote out Charles. They may just ignore the whole conversation, since I got them both embarrassed. I just really hope it's not me.] The contestants sat in the principle's office waiting for Chris to arrive. Chris walks into the room with a big smile on his face. "So you guys ready to vote one of you losers off?" he asked the contestants. None of them replied. "Get in your closet and place your votes." He told them. Mariah went in first. [Confessional: Mariah: Of course I'm voting for Charles. (She stamped his student I.D twenty times.) Hopefully they listened to me.] Mariah comes out of the closet, and Charles goes in and votes. Once he returns, Roberto goes in. [Confessional: Roberto: Please Mariah you think I would fall for your dumb tricks. Goodbye, I regret kissing you. (He stamped her I.D card.)] Roberto comes out and Danisha goes in and votes. Once Danisha returns and Chris gathers the results, the lights dim. Chris brings out a metal tray with something on it. "There are three plastic apples on this tray." He said. "This means one of you will go home tonight." "Obviously." Danisha commented. "So let's begin. The first plastic apple goes to…Roberto." He said. Roberto gets up and takes the plastic apple of the tray, and then dunks it into the garbage can. "The rest of you all got votes, but surprisingly Mariah you're safe." Mariah gets up with a smile on her face and grabs the plastic apple. "We are down between Danisha and Charles…..the person safe tonight is…Danisha. Charles you are "expelled"." "Whatever." Charles replied as he went into the Elevator of Shame. "You voted for me?" Mariah asked Roberto who looked guilty. "You know what, forget about that stupid promise. You're going down Roberto; I'll make sure you'll never even smile again!" Mariah screamed at him and then ran out the office. "So there's some awesome drama for you!" Chris said. "Will Roberto finally break down and quit?" "Hey!" Roberto complained. "Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Academy!"


	9. Some RAW SMACKDOWN with karma!

Last time on Total Drama Academy! The contestants showed off their school spirits in the cheerleading challenge. Dayanna did this cheer that was way too weird. But before all this happened, Raymond did some sneaking around and found out about Roberto and Mariah's kiss. None of the contestants on the other teams knew about this, and Raymond decided to use it towards his advantage. He declared it out to everyone while Team 903 did their routine, and it ended with a bang, literally. Team 901 won the challenge and team 902 lost it, meaning they had to vote someone off. Mariah told Danisha and Roberto to vote Charles off that night, but still felt worried. Charles was eliminated, but Mariah found out Roberto had voted for her. She promised he'd regret it, and planned to destroy him, which I hope she doesn't do because we can't afford deaths on set. So in today's drama packed episode, find out with contestant returns to the game. Yeah, someone comes back! Everything will be revealed in today's episode of Total Drama Academy!

"Roberto you can stop hiding in the bathroom." Danisha said. "Mariah isn't anywhere around here." Danisha stood in front of the boy's bathroom door. It was the one safe place Roberto could be without worrying about Mariah. Chris had told them if they snuck into the opposite gender's bathrooms, it was an automatic elimination for legal purposes. "No, she's waiting for me. And I don't want to be kneed again." Roberto whimpered. "Fine you stay in there, but you better come out for the challenge, or you'll have two of us after you." Danisha threatened. "Great." Roberto said under his breath. Suddenly the toilet flushed in one of the stalls. "W-Who's there?" Roberto asked nervously. "Calm down Roberto it's just little old me with the fabulous hair." Someone said. Raymond walked out of the stall with a smirk on his face. "How did _you _get in here?" Roberto asked with bitterness. "I have my ways." Raymond replied. "So I hear Mariah wants to kill you. I wonder why." "Like you don't already know, ass. This is your entire fault!" Roberto yelled at him. "Don't hate the player, hate the game." Raymond said, and with a hair flick, he was out the door.

"How did you think of that cheer Demitrie?" Genesis asked him. Team 901 was in the park behind the school. "Chris did this challenge before yo, and that's how they won the thing." He replied. "Wow, Randy should have thought of that." Randy said. "Dear God, Randy stop that please or you're leaving next." Genesis threatened. "Okay Randy will stop." Randy replied. Genesis stomped on his foot and stormed off. Team 903 wasn't really doing anything. Brandon and Destiny were making out, and Dayanna was ironing her skirts. Raymond was sneaking around trying to find Mariah, which nobody had seen the whole day. Genesis walked into the lobby and saw Chris and Chef talking. She snuck behind the counter as they turned around. "How is _she _back here?" Chris asked Chef annoyed. From what Genesis could she, someone was gagged and blind-folded on the ground; it was too dark for her to see who it was though. "She sued the show. Said she wasn't told about that thing, and when them producers looked back at them video tapes, turns out you ain't tell her, and she was right." Chef told him. "Looks like Mr. Perfect is finally wrong." "Shut up!" Chris complained. "So what do I have to do about this? "Gotta put her back into the game man." Chef replied. "Crap and we were almost done too, looks like T- "Who's that on the ground?" Genesis asked as she came out from behind the desk. Chris and Chef jumped at the sound of her voice. "We have a sneaky one here it seems. You know we did to sneaky people back in my day?" Chef asked her. "I really don't care. Who's that on the ground?" she asked again. "Heheh, welcome back your old teammate, Taylor." Chris said.

"So let's get started with today's challenge!" Chris said after the other contestants joined him in the lobby. "Yo Chris where's Genesis?" Demitrie asked. "Don't worry she'll be back, she's just trying to calm someone down." Chris replied. After seeing the puzzled expressions on the contestants he quickly changed the subject. "Looks like she's not the only contestant missing." He said motioning to Danisha who was standing by herself. "Roberto's hiding from Mariah in the boy's bathroom." Danisha told him. "Mariah is somewhere planning to get Roberto back." "We don't know where Raymond's at." Destiny said and then continued to kiss Brandon. "Hold on one second." Chris said. He ran into the office and turned on the loud speaker. "I SAID GET YOUR IDIOT BUTTS TO THE LOBBY! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF! GET HERE OR IT'S PERMANENT DETETION FOR YOU ALL. AND THAT'S WAY SCARIER THAN MARIAH, ROBERTO!" Chris screamed into the loud speaker. In a couple of minutes the three contestants entered the lobby, and Mariah punched Roberto in the face, 10 times. 15 times. 47 times. You get the point. "There's more where that came from." She told him as he tried to wipe his bloody lip. [Confessional: Roberto: OW!] "So now that we're all here. I'll tell you that today's challenge will take place in the Gym, because it's the wrestling challenge." Chris said. The guys cheered while the girls groaned. "Hey we made the guys do cheerleading, so deal with it girls." Chris said. "The challenge is simple, team with all its contestants pinned down first, has to vote someone out. Team left standing wins the challenge." "Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about." Brandon said. "Chris she said she's ready." Genesis called from the office. "Okay come out." Chris said. Genesis came out of the office, followed by Taylor who had a smile on her face. "What is _she _doing back here?" Demitrie asked with disgusted face and voice. "Dude she sued the show and won. Now she's back, so deal with it." Chris said annoyed. "At least she gives another number to your team." "Let's just start the challenge." Destiny said. "Follow me so we can begin." Chris said.

"As you may remember from the first challenge, this is the gymnasium." Chris said. He motioned the contestants towards the large room, instead of it being empty like on the first challenge; at the center of the Gym was a huge wrestling place mat. Chef stood next to the mat sneering. He was wearing a referee shirt and a whistle around his neck. "Okay since I already explained the challenge, we'll start right away. Demitrie, Taylor, and Danisha, you guys are up first." Chris said. Taylor looks nervous about going first, but she follows Demitrie to one side of the mat. "In this corner, weighing 426 pounds in total are Taylor and Demitrie!" Chris announced. "Great I have to be paired up with you." Demitrie complained. "Yo son I just got here and you're already making fun of me!" Taylor screamed at him. He looked like she was about to cry. "You should have never come back then." Demitrie said. "And in this corner, way much more than that is, Danisha, the ANIHILATOR!" Chris said, very loudly. "First two contestants pinned down for 3 seconds is out, now begin." Danisha charges at Demitrie and Taylor. They both panic and barely dodge her. "What do we do?" Taylor asked, you could tell from her voice that she was scared. "Think of something. You're the nerd!" Demitrie said, annoyed. Danisha turned around and began to charge again. "Get over here! I MUST WIN!" she yelled. Demitrie and Taylor dodge her again, but this time Taylor stumbles and falls on top of Demitrie. "Taylor, you are so freaking stupid. Get the f*** off me!" he yelled at her. All of a sudden Danisha ran back and yelled "BODYSLAM!" "NO!" Taylor and Demitrie screamed, but it was too late. Danisha jumped of a nearby trampoline, and body slammed them. She held both of them as Chef shouted "1, 2, 3!" and he blew the whistle around his neck. "That was totally awesome!" Chris shouted. "Taylor and Demitrie, you losers are out of the challenge; you may want to see the nurse after that." "Dumb Taylor." Demitrie said as he struggled to stand up. "Okay, Mariah and Roberto, against Raymond and Destiny." Chris said. "Go show us what you got!" "They go on each side of the mat, and Chris tells them to begin. "We are NOT losing again!" Mariah screamed. She picked up Roberto and threw him at them. Raymond managed to dodge him, but Destiny wasn't so lucky. Roberto slammed into her and they both fell to the ground. Seeing what she had done, Mariah went and body slammed both of them. Quickly Thinking, Raymond put his hand over Roberto's head. "1, 2, 3!" Chef shouted and blew his whistle again. "Roberto and Destiny are out." Chris said. "Using your teammate like that was pretty smart Mariah, but it was also pretty stupid." "He deserved it, after what he's done." Mariah said as she walked back to the bleachers. "Randy and Genesis versus Brandon and Dayanna, go tear each other up!" Chris yelled. As they begin to fight, Danisha and Mariah had a little conversation. Since the other contestants were sent to the infirmary, all except Raymond, it was a perfect opportunity to talk. "Mariah stop this please." Danisha pleaded. "I mean just look at you, you've changed so much." She was right, Mariah had changed. Instead of her normal Jonas Brother sweater, curly hair, and Converses, she was wearing all black, had her hair straight, and wore black eyeliner around her eyes. "Danisha I know you mean well, but you would be the same way if this were you in my situation." Mariah replied. Even her voice seemed to have changed. "And I must get my revenge on him." "You already got your revenge, and maybe you forgot a little thing called karma." Danisha replied. "That's just a myth, he's dead meat regardless." Mariah said. "Fine, it's your funeral. But personally I think you're going after the wrong person." Danisha said as she motioned towards Raymond, who was watching the fight. Dayanna held Randy in a head lock, and Genesis was punching Brandon in the face. "That gives me an idea." Mariah said. "Dayanna and Genesis, continue on. Mariah and Raymond go on ahead." Chris announced. "Perfect." Mariah said under her breath with a large smirk.

Raymond and Mariah stood on ether side of the mat, and Raymond began to panic when he saw Mariah. She looked completely evil and ready to kill. But what choice did he have? It was either fight her or fight the other three girls that kicked ass on a regular basis. A Jonas fan girl would be much easier to defeat, right? "Stop starring at each other and start the fight!" Genesis called from the bleachers. "Here goes nothing." Raymond said under his breath as he charged towards Mariah. Big mistake, as he ran towards her, Mariah punched him in the face and he fell backwards. "This is for all the bullcrap you put me through!" Mariah screamed and then she kicked him in the face, and then again. 5 times, 15 times, 47 times…and then a body slam! "Dang Raymond's pretty beat up, Chef bring him to the infirmary." Chris said. "Mariah you make it to the final round, Danisha, Dayanna, and Genesis you three are up next."

The three of them stand around the mat, with Chris, Chef, and Mariah watching. Mariah leaned against the wall. "Yo you two are going down!" Dayanna told Genesis and Danisha. "Please Dayanna; I'll snap you like a twig." Danisha said pounding her fists together. "Go ahead and start, please I want this challenge to hurry and finish." Chris said. Danisha charged towards Dayanna, but Genesis karate kicked her in the stomach before she could reach Dayanna. Danisha fell down and grabbed her stomach, while Dayanna threw Genesis on the ground. Danisha got up and charged at Dayanna, but Dayanna hit her in the face with her boney elbow. Danisha stumbled back, and Dayanna karate kicked her. Danisha flew backwards and crashed into Genesis, they continued to flew backwards until they hit the wall, right where Mariah was at. "NO!" Mariah screamed before the impacted happened. There was a loud cracking sound and the three of them were on the ground. Dayanna jumped on all three of them and Chef said "1, 2, 3!" He blew his whistle and Dayanna started to dance. "Oh yeah, do the skirt dance, do the skirt dance!" she cheered. "Ow my leg! Chris I think my leg is broken!" Mariah screamed from the floor. She was clutching her leg in her hands. "That's too bad, you're out of the challenge, team 903 wins the challenge and team 901, you guys gotta vote someone out today." Chris said. "No." Genesis said before passing out.

It was a pretty long day, but was everyone was awake and decent, the elimination took place. "Didn't expect you guys to lose after getting another player, but who cares, time to vote someone off." Chris said. Genesis went into the closet and placed her vote. [Confessional: Genesis: Randy! I vote Randy! (She stamped his student I.D card.) I'm tired of that third person crap.] She came out of the closet and Taylor went after her. [Confessional: Taylor: I want Demitrie gone so badly yo. I don't need anymore teasing. (She stamped Demitrie's I.D card) Goodbye.] Taylor walked out of the closet, and Demitrie went in, but they shared a glare before he went in. [Confessional: Demitrie: Dumb nerd Taylor. (He stamped her I.D card) Peace out yo.] Demitrie comes out of the closet and Randy goes in. [Confessional: Randy: Excuse me, Randy wants this private.] Ten minutes later, Randy had come out of the closet and Chris had calculated the votes. "No plastic apples today, don't ask why." Chris said. Genesis and Randy, you guys are safe. Only Demitrie and Taylor are left and the person going home tonight and is therefore "expelled" is….Mariah." "Mariah?" the four contestants had shouted with confusion. "Yeah Mariah. Demitrie and Taylor, you guys are safe, no come out Mariah." Mariah walked into the office on clutches and her leg in a cast. "But why Chris?" Genesis asked. "Severe injuries mean that the contestant must be eliminated, or you know they could sue. We don't want that happening again." Chris looked at Taylor and she blushed. "Well I'm happy I'm not going home, I just got back yo." She said. "So Mariah, I think it's time for you to leave now." Chris said, motioning her to the elevator. She struggled to get there with her crutches. "Hey don't worry Mariah; at least we know why Roberto kept choking last season, ha-ha." Demitrie joked. "Just shut the f*** up Demitrie." Mariah said angrily, and then the elevator doors closed. "Looks like karma isn't a myth after all, and I know a lot of contestants here that should fear it." Chris said. "Will it strike again? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Academy!"


	10. A Trip to the Dark Side

Last time on Total Drama Academy! Roberto was forced to hide in the boy's bathroom after Raymond revealed that he kissed Mariah. But still Mariah got her revenge on Roberto and punched him repeatedly. If that wasn't enough, after suing the producers, Taylor was allowed back into the game. Then during the wrestling challenge, each other our contestants were brutally beaten. Danisha warned Mariah about karma, and that she was going after the wrong person. Of course Mariah ignored the karma, but did think Danisha was right about that second part. After kicking Raymond's face over and over again, Dayanna karate kicked Danisha and Genesis into Mariah. Mariah broke her leg, and it was down between Demitrie and Taylor before Chris announced that Mariah would be going home due to injury. Will the drama cease now that Mariah is gone? Yeah right! Will team 902 manage to survive in the game with only two contestants, with the other two teams having four each? Probably not. If you thought the last episode was dramatic, wait till you see this one, right here on Total Drama Academy!

"Finally, peace." Roberto said as he yawned. He was lying on the bench outside, happy that Mariah was voted off. "She's finally gone!" "I warned her about karma, but she didn't listen, too bad." Danisha said. "Too bad. We didn't need her. She was holding our team back." Roberto replied. "We're not really a team anymore, more like a duo." Danisha said. "And do you really think we have a chance against the others?" "No idea, but I really don't care how far I make it, I know I'm not going to win." "Why do you say that?" Danisha asked. "I always have bad karma, but who cares right? It's just a game." He replied. Over in the lobby, team 901 was joking around, all except Taylor. Again she sat alone in the corner. She had tried to join the conversation but her teammates had made fun of her. "Get away from us and go play with your calculator" she remembered Genesis saying. "Stupid, extreme nerd." Demitrie had said. She could tell they were still making fun of her at the moment, so she decided to go outside. Bad idea, Danisha saw her and smirked. "So the big ugly nerd is back." She said. Roberto started to laugh. "Yo you're starting with this again." Taylor yelled. "Who do you think you're yelling at?" Danisha asked her. She pushed her on the ground, and kicked some dirt on her. "Teach you to raise your voice at me!" Danisha said, and then Roberto and she started to laugh. "I hate this place!" Taylor screamed and she ran back into the building and up the stairs. She didn't stop until she was in the girl's bathroom. She realized that nobody there was going to cut her any slack. She had to stop crying and running away like a baby. She had to stand up for herself. "I need to get revenge on them, nobody's gonna mess with me anymore!" she aloud. Then someone knocked on the door. Startled she poked her head out the door and saw Raymond standing there. "Want to get your revenge?" He asked her. Taylor nodded her head confused. "Then join me in an alliance, and I'll make sure you get everybody back, especially Danisha." When he finished that sentence Taylor didn't know what to do at first. Raymond was sleazy, but he was a strong competitor. If he wasn't lying, joining him would help her make it far in the game…. "Deal?" he asked her/ "Deal." She replied.

Raymond walked into the new cafeteria. It was basically picnic tables outside where the old lunchroom was. He was happy about starting an alliance with Taylor, he knew the merge was coming and he'd need allies. He also knew that Taylor despised team 902 and that team 902 despised him. With her help, both Danisha and Roberto will be kicked out next. Then with her help they can find more idiots to join his alliance. Brilliant right? As he walked closer to the table where his teammates were, he noticed Destiny and Brandon making out again. Brandon was glaring at him, and it got him furious. Why did this kid think he wanted Destiny so badly? They were just friends, but for some reason he wouldn't believe that. "What are you starring at?" Brandon asked him. "I'm starring at two idiots who never stop for air." Raymond replied as he sat down at the table. "Well take your stupid hair and leave. We don't even want Dayanna here, but she "was lonely"." Brandon mocked. "Shut up you loser!" Dayanna yelled at him and walked away. "Good she's gone, you should leave too pretty boy." Brandon told Raymond. Then Raymond snapped. He jumped across the table and grabbed Brandon. The two of them rolled around the ground, punching each other in the face. "Stop it!" Destiny screamed. No use they continued to roll around on the floor until Chef appeared behind them. He easily picked both of them up and they stopped trying to kill each other. "You two here better stop this fighting, time for ya next challenge." Chef said with a smirk.

"So I hear you guys were trying to kill each other?" Chris asked, as Raymond and Brandon came into the lobby. They were both obviously pissed off. Destiny was the last to come in, she looked shaken up. "So how's everyone doing?" Chris asked. "Tired of this stupid game." Randy replied. "Hey don't worry, there only 10 of you guys left, the game's almost done!" Chris said. "It needs to finish now." Genesis said. "Aw I love you too!" Chris replied "What?" Genesis asked. "Since today's challenge is going to be a long one, let me cut to the chase." Chris said. "Today's challenge will be the Science class challenge!" Chris waited to hear the groans, but was surprised to hear none. "Why are you guys so quiet?" he asked. "Science is kind of cool man." Demitrie replied. "And it's easy, what are you going to make us do, dissect frogs or something?" Danisha joked. "Oh I'm happy you said that Danisha." Chris replied with a grin. "Let's head out back for the first part of the challenge, and try not to kill each on our way there."

Chris and the other 10 contestants walk outside of the school building. Chris leads the contestants to the back of the school and towards a large shack of some kind. "This is our new green house!" Chris announced. "Pretty cool, what's in it?" Demitrie asked. "Plants, you idiot." Randy snapped. "Thank you Randy. For today's challenge, you have to get from the front of the green house, to the back of the green house." Chris explained. "Wow that sounds so complicated Chris." Genesis mocked. Chris seemed to just get even happier. "Of course, we have many obstacles trying to stop you from getting to the other side." He said. "Including Chef, killer plants, fog, and dim lighting. Take a gander at that." "Gee you couldn't make things more complicated?" Roberto asked sarcastically. "Hey Chris, I don't trust Raymond here in a dark room." Brandon said angrily. "Yeah, I may not appreciate you touching my ass." Raymond retorted. "Can you guys please stop acting like idiots?" Destiny screamed. "Please Chris; let's just start the challenge already." "Stop talking to me, get in there already then! Yeesh!" Chris replied.

Inside the green house was even worse than Chris described. Imagine being in an overcrowded rainforest during sunset. Fog surrounded the contestants' feet as they walked down the neatly made paths. Animal noise filled the room, and you could slightly hear the crickets chirping. Team 901 was slowly moving in the direction Taylor had told them to go. "You sure the entrance is in this direction Taylor?" Genesis asked her. "Yes, my calculator detects a breeze coming from this direction." Taylor lied. Her calculator could do that, but she hadn't made it locate the breeze. It was all part of the plan…

/Flashback: Team 901 was walking down the path normally, but Raymond had come from behind and pulled Taylor into the bushes. "Dude what are you doing?" Taylor asked. "I have a way for you to get your revenge on your team." Raymond replied. By hearing this Taylor calmed down. "How?" she asked. "Chef is heading right, make your team go to into the next left path you see. Then there's a smaller path that's hard to spot. Sneak into this path, wait, and your teammates are history." He finished with a gasp of air. It took Taylor a while to handle this in her head and then she noticed a problem. "Why would they listen to me?" Taylor asked. "Make something up about your calculator, everyone trusts them." Raymond replied. "And how will I get my revenge on Roberto and Danisha?" She asked. Raymond thought of this for a while. "Here take this big rock I found." He said and he passed her a giant rock with probably weighed about 10 pounds. "If you see one of them, throw it, and aim for the face." And with that Raymond was gone. /

So that's what Taylor was worrying about. She was trying to find that small path, and it was complicated because it was so dark. But there it was, a small bush covering most of it. Taylor snuck into the path when her teammates were not paying attention. Genesis, Randy, and Demitrie kept walking, not noticing that Taylor was gone. After five minutes, they noticed she was gone. "Taylor, are we getting close?" Genesis had asked. "Taylor?" she asked again. Genesis turned around and saw nobody behind her. "Guys Taylor is gone!" Genesis screamed. "How the heck did she just disappear?" Randy asked. "If I knew that- Genesis started. "Hello kiddies" Chef said with his arms spread wide open and an evil grin on his face. "NO!" they all screamed.

Raymond was setting up a trap at the back door of the green house, but as he was building it team 902, Roberto and Danisha, passed through the door without noticing him. "Darn it." He said under his breathe. Raymond finished the trap, but was worried it was for nothing. Then his teammates showed up. "Yo where's Raymond?" Dayanna asked. "Dead, hopefully." Brandon stated. Raymond couldn't control himself. He used the hatchet he found and cut the vines near him. A tangled mess of vines shot towards his teammates. Brandon managed to see it just in time and pushed Destiny and himself out of the way. Dayanna wasn't so lucky, the vines tangled around her until she was tied to a tree. "Yo what the hell is this?" she screamed in rage. "I guess the plants don't like skirts." Chris said as he walked in from the back door. "Now come out so we can start the next challenge.

Outside in the yard of the green house was a roller coaster with just a loop. Raymond and Taylor joined the other four contestants shortly and Chris started to explain the next challenge. "So to win this part of the challenge, you just have to be the last person in this roller coaster. First team with all its players out first has to vote someone off. Press the red button on the pole to make the coaster stop and then come off. Simple right?" The contestants walked inside the roller coaster, which was basically a model spaceship. Inside there wasn't really anything but pillows on the ground and a metal pole with a red button on it. "This part of the challenge may take a while, see you soon, hopefully." Chris said as he closed the door. Brandon looked at Raymond for the first time and a look of disgust filled his face. "I thought you were dead, damn." He said. Raymond was about to punch him in the face when the roller coaster roared to life. It zoomed forward sending all the contestants straight into the wall. Danisha smashed into Roberto and he cried out in pain. The roller coaster went faster and faster until…the contestants were floating! "I can fly!" Danisha said aloud. They began testing their new flying abilities, like the losers they were, when Raymond accidentally bumped into Brandon. Brandon punched him in the face and the two started fighting mid-air. "Stop it!" Destiny screamed again as she tried to break them up. Taylor watching this walked into Danisha and his pissed Danisha off. "You stupid ass nerd better stop starring at your dumb calculator and watch where you're going!" she screamed at Taylor. That was it. Taylor snapped. As Destiny tried to break Brandon and Raymond up, Taylor threw the big rock at Danisha. The rock sailed over Danisha's head, missing by a long shot. It smashed into the door, and the door and the rock flew away. "You tried to kill me!" Danisha screamed. But suddenly the air coming from the door started to go from blowing to a suction air. He contestants fell to the ground and Destiny, Raymond, and Brandon flew out of the roller coaster screaming. "HOLD ON THE THAT POLE DANISHA!" Roberto screamed as he held on to her leg. "HOLD ON FOR YOUR LIFE!" Taylor grabbed the same pole Danisha, and Danisha bit her hand! The pain forced Taylor to let go, and she flew out of the roller coaster like the others. Suddenly the roller coaster jerked to a stop, and Chris walked in. "Surprisingly, you two won the challenge!" he told them "Really?" Roberto asked him. "Of course! Didn't you see the other come out of the coaster right now? Luckily we put loads of sponge around this thing or they would have been dead." As Chris said it Danisha and Roberto bumped fists. "Time for team 903 to vote someone off though, let's get going."

[Confessional: Destiny: I knew the vote had to go to either Raymond or Brandon. The team will never win a challenge if we kept both of them. This is the hardest decision of my life!] Chris sat at his desk with a tray in front of him. The tray held only three plastic apples. Dayanna, Raymond, Brandon, and Destiny sat on four plastic chairs. "There are only three plastic apples on this tray." Chris said. "This mean one of you will be going home tonight. The first contestant safe tonight is…Dayanna." "I deserve this crap after those dumb ass vines!" She said as she picked up her plastic apple. "The next plastic apple goes to…Destiny." Chris said. Destiny got up shaking and tried to pick up the plastic apple, but dropped it by accident. "It's between Raymond and Brandon. The person leaving us tonight and must go down the Elevator of Shame is….Brandon." "What, Destiny you voted for me?" Brandon screamed. A smirk appeared on Raymond's face. "Yes Brandon, I just couldn't handle your jealousy anymore." She replied looking down at the floor. "Well….it's over between us then!" He shouted at her. "It was over since I placed my vote in for you." Destiny replied more angrily then sad. "Brandon you are "expelled", goodbye" Chris said. Brandon walked into the elevator and glared at Raymond until the doors closed. "So that was interesting! Our couples here are going down the drain! Find out what happens next time on Total Drama Academy!"


	11. Runnin' for Bacon

Last time on Total Drama Academy! Before our killer Science challenge, Taylor faced the toughest decision of her life! After all the teasing and bullying from the other contestants, she joined Raymond in an alliance, that way she could get her revenge. Raymond on the other hand was trying to get away from Brandon. After lots of revenge and fighting, team 903 had come in last place, and in a surprising twist of events, Brandon was voted off. And the most popular couple of the season had been broken, as Destiny officially dumped Brandon. Now with Raymond's two biggest threats out of the game, Mariah and Brandon, will the other contestants be able to beat him? And find out which contestant comes back into the game today! Yes someone else comes back into this stupid game! Find out all this, in today's breath taking episode of Total Drama Academy!

"That b**** tried to kill me!" Danisha told Roberto. Danisha and Roberto were talking in the outside lunch area. They were happy about their victory in the last challenge, but Danisha was still upset that Taylor had tried to kill her with the big rock. "Well kick her ass later, let me finish my breakfast." Roberto replied. Just then Chris appeared behind them "Get to the front of the school building you two; it's time to start the challenge." "Great, I'll just save this until later." Roberto said as he slipped the bacon into his pocket.

Raymond and Taylor were in one of the empty classrooms. Raymond had told Taylor to wait there earlier, and he had just come into the room. "You have disappointed me Taylor, and that's not very good. For you that is." Raymond said angrily. "What d-do you mean?" Taylor asked nervously. ""Because you failed at getting your stupid revenge, I almost got eliminated!" Raymond said kicking the nearest desk. "I'm s-sorry!" Taylor stuttered. "I have a bad aim! Please give me another chance!" "Fine, you get one more chance." Raymond replied. "Don't fail me again." "Suddenly Chef walked inside the room and grabbed both Taylor and Raymond. "Ya two are late for the challenge." he said as he walked out with them.

Chef walked out of the school's front doors carrying Raymond and Taylor. He placed them down next to the other seven contestants and Chris. "There ya go Chris." Chef said and he went back inside the school. "It's about time!" Chris said. "I was hoping you two had died somehow, but I guess all your dreams can't come true!" "Ha-ha so funny" Raymond said as he went to stand next to Dayanna and Destiny. "So like I was about to say, today's challenge is the track challenge." Chris said. "Wow that must have took you a while to think of." Randy joked. Some of the contestants laughed. "Actually it did." Chris replied. "Now, the race will begin down that path." Chris pointed to a small path leading into the forest. "There's a fork in the path, one way is a shorter way out, and one way is a longer way out. You'll have to decide which direction is the correct one." "What if we get lost?" Roberto asked. "Too bad for you then." Chris replied. "The path leads to a track field. You continue to run down the field until you pass the finish line. First team with all its players across the finish line first wins the challenge. The last team has to vote somebody out like usual. Did everybody get that?" Everyone nodded their heads. "So get on going then! On your marks, get set, go go go!" Chris yelled as all the contestants ran into the path.

The path was dark and narrow. Branches scratched the contestants and birds crapped from above. This was really not a place you'd like to be at. Team 901 had gotten the lead, and just made it to the fork in the road. "We should go to the left." Taylor said. "Then we'll go to the left, because last time we listened to you, we got caught yo." Demitrie said. "This is the way man, look at the calculator!" Taylor shoved her calculator in her face and a green arrow was pointing to the left. "Good enough for me." Genesis said. "Yeah, Randy believes Taylor." Randy said. "Well I don't." Demitrie pouted. "And I'm not about to listen to a nerd and her calculator!" "Fine, you go to the right. If we lose, we'll know who to vote off, peace!" Taylor told him as she, followed by Randy and Genesis, went down the left path. Demitrie snorted "I'll show them." And he ran down the right path. After twenty minutes or so, Raymond turned up to the fork in the road as well. "Damn, I'll go to the right I guess." He said as he ran down the right path. Destiny and Dayanna showed up soon after that. "Yo Raymond is always disappearing!" Dayanna complained. "Let's go to the left, Destiny." The two of them ran down the left path. About ten minutes later Roberto and Danisha also faced the fork. Danisha was panting and crawling on the floor. "Come on Danisha, pull yourself together!" Roberto tried to pump her up. Danisha forced herself to get up and said "I think we're in last place." "We _are_ in last place, now hurry." Roberto said as he pushed Danisha down the left path.

"RUN, DANISHA RUN!" Roberto screamed as he saw the two other teams further ahead on the track part of the path. Danisha and Roberto had just got to the beginning of this part of the path, but Danisha was powered out. "I can't, just leave me here to die! Vote me off I don't care." Danisha pleaded as she fell on the floor. Roberto stopped in panic as he saw Danisha fall. The others were getting further ahead, and now with Danisha down, they were screwed. Then a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Her Danisha get the bacon!" Roberto called out as he took out the bacon he saved from earlier out of his pocket. "Bacon?" Danisha asked weakly. "Yes bacon, hot, steamy, sizzling bacon! Come and get it." Roberto screamed as he started to run. "MUST GET BACON!" Danisha roared out as she got up and charged down the path in leaps! "AH!" Roberto yelped as she tackled him. They zoomed past the other contestants and right pass the finish line and into a tree! "Team 902 are our winners again!" Chris called as he grabbed Roberto's hand and lifted up in the air. Roberto was quite dizzy after the impacted, and Danisha was munching down the bacon. "Yes!" Roberto cheered as he went to give Danisha a chest bump. She hit him so hard he flew into another tree knocking him out. Taylor, Randy, and Genesis crossed the finish line, each with stunned faces. Then Dayanna and Destiny passed the finish line. "Crap yo, we came in last place again!" Dayanna said pissed off. "Not so fast Day-Day, heheh." Chris chuckled. "Raymond and Demitrie have not yet returned, which leaves both teams 903 and 901 in jeopardy!" "I told Demitrie he was going the wrong way!" Taylor said annoyed. "We know Taylor, and I promise, if we lose tonight, I'm not voting for you." Genesis said. "Um…thanks I guess." Taylor replied. [Confessional: Taylor: Yes! People are actually on my side now! Teaming up with Raymond was the best thing I ever did! Now I just hope he beats Demitrie!] "So now what?" Dayanna asked. "We sit here and wait for them of course." Chris replied. "Danisha you can return to the school, bring sure to bring Roberto to the infirmary. Go down that other path there." "Okay, sure." Danisha replied as she picked up Roberto and left. "Now I only wonder where the others are…" Genesis wondered.

Demitrie soon realized his mistake after a few minutes. The forest got darker and scarier as he ran down the path. "Crap, I'm screwed." He said to himself. He thought that hopefully, some of the other idiots on the other teams would make the same drastic mistake he had. Suddenly someone flew past him, and he fell back, on top of something! It cried out as fell on it, and felt its long mane. "A LION!" Demitrie screamed out. "It's me you idiot." A voice called out. A light flashed, and revealed Raymond on the floor with a flashlight in his hand. "You scared the yell out of me man." Demitrie said relieved. "Why were you walking in the dark if you had a flashlight?" "It finally started working after the idiot you are had fallen on top of me." Raymond said as he got up. He brushed the dirt off of his clothes and out of his hair. "How did you even get a flashlight man?" Demitrie asked confused. "I have my ways." Raymond replied. "Now move, I'm not letting my team lose again. I was lucky once." Raymond pushed Demitrie out of his way, and continued to walk. "You're not really going to leave out here alone man in the dark?" Demitrie asked scared. "Yes I am." Raymond replied. "But there are crazy things in the forest man!" Demitrie was certainly begging now. "We need to stick together or we may never come out dude!" "I can defend myself." Raymond said as he continued to walk. Then a load crash filled the air and a giant tree branch fell right next to Raymond. He jumped to dodge it, and a bloodcurdling scream made both of them pee a little. "F-Fine, you can come." Raymond stuttered. "Once we get to the track, we'll race. Deal?" "Deal." Demitrie said and they both ran for their lives.

"So you and Taylor both came late." Demitrie said after the two of them had been wandering through the forest for about a half hour. "Are you two dating now?" "No we are not dating dumb ass." Raymond replied. "Chef already had her when he came to get me." "Yeah okay." Demitrie muttered. [Confessional: Demitrie: They're totally dating.] "I think we are almost there." Raymond said. Then out of no where, a roar fills the air. "RUN!" Demitrie screamed. The two of them sprint forward through the forest, running into tree, bushes, and shrubs. There was rustling coming from the top of the trees, and it was following them. Loud panting and growling could be heard, and Raymond dropped his flashlight after it howled. And then they were on the track. Noticing this, Demitrie did something drastic. "Move!" he yelled as he pushed Raymond to the ground. Both forgetting what was following them, Demitrie ran faster to the finish line then he did before. "How dare you!" Raymond called as he got up. Demitrie was already far ahead of him, he knew it was all over but he still ran. Demitrie was now about a few feet from the finish line. "Yes I'm going to beat him! I'm going to- "OOOOOOOOOOO" A cry called out as Michael was on a vine towards Demitrie and body slammed him. As Demitrie cried out in pain, Raymond passed the two of them and crossed the finish line. "Yes I did it!" he called out. "Finally ya here Raymond." Dayanna said. "Soon Michael crossed the finish line as well and ran up to Chris. "Why are _you_ here?" Chris asked him. "I followed them in the forest." Michael said quickly. "Please Chris let back in the game, please!" "Umm I don't know." Chris thought for a second. "Fine, you can return to your old team 903." "Oh yeah, I'm back in the game!" Michael cheered. "Now as for you guys." Chris told team 901 while pointing to Demitrie sprawled on the ground. "We know, time to vote someone off." Randy said. "Exactly, now let's go back to the school." Chris said.

"You four have placed your votes, and now it's time for someone to be "expelled". Chris joked as he held a tray with three plastic apples on it. He and team 901 were in his office, and they were sitting on chairs. "And just to point out, no one else from the other teams is going home from the other teams due to injury. I don't want to bring your hopes up again." He was recalling the last time team 901 was there, and Mariah from team 902 was eliminated instead due to her broken leg. "Crap man." Demitrie said. "Randy and Genesis, you two are both safe tonight." Chris said as he tossed them the apples. Taylor and Demitrie were the only two remaining. "And the person safe tonight is…Taylor." "Taylor sneered at Demitrie as she caught the apple. "Can't say I don't blame ya, peace." Demitrie said as he entered the Elevator of Shame. "Well that wasn't surprising." Chris said with a grin on his face. "Find out what happens on our next most awesome episode yet. Next time on Total Drama Academy!"


	12. Recap 2

"Welcome back to the second episode of Total Drama Academy Recap!" Tristan called out. He was sitting in the aftermath studio all by himself at a desk. "First thing first, did anyone notice how many "final tens" they were? Like five! I can tell you Demitrie took the 10th place spot in the competition to help smooth things out. These last five episodes had been pack full of drama, alliances, and contestants returning to the game! Which means _I'm _not coming into the game! I know that's stupid! So let's start this thing already. It all started in the Lunch challenge. Mariah was busy yelling at Roberto after he kissed her. The teams ate disgusting food, Leticia made everyone throw up, her team came in last place, and she was voted off! Wasn't really an exciting episode. The next episode, things became more eventful. Danisha made Roberto and Mariah apologize to each, because she was getting sick of their constant bickering. The only problem was, Raymond was overheard and used it to his advantage during the cheerleading challenge. He announced it to everybody, making Mariah fail while her team tried to perform a cheer. Even after Dayanna's amazing skirt cheer, Demitrie won his team invincibility after his clever idea to make a cheer for Chris. Team 902 came in last place because Charles didn't participate, and he was voted off. This didn't turn out too good, because even after Mariah's speech to her teammates to vote Charles off, she discovered that Roberto voted for her thinking it was a scam. In the next episode, Roberto hid in the boy's bathroom from Mariah. Danisha tried to get him out of there, but he didn't listen. When he finally did, Mariah punched him in the face repeatedly. And then if that wasn't enough drama, Taylor returned into the game after winning in a law suit against the show. The contestants competed in the wrestling challenge, and while it happened Danisha had a little talk to Mariah about karma. Mariah ignored this and kicked Raymond's ass instead. Then while Dayanna, Danisha, and Genesis competed, Dayanna kicked Danisha and Genesis into Mariah, breaking Mariah's leg. Since team 901 had come in last place, it was down between Taylor and Demitrie, when Chris announced that Mariah would be going home instead due to her injury. In the next episode, Taylor relived what she hated about the show. The contestants continued to tease her, and she became depressed. Until Raymond offered to form an alliance with her so she could get her revenge and Taylor went over to the dark side. That wasn't the only drama Raymond was in. He finally cracked after Brandon continued with his taunting. The two of them ended up fighting, until Chef broke it up. During the first part of the science challenge, the teams had to find their way out of a dangerous green house. As her first duty, Taylor had to sabotage her own team. Raymond told her to lead them into Chef, and he also gave her a giant rock if things became complicated. She was successful, but Raymond wasn't as he only managed to stop Dayanna from continuing on. In the second part of the challenge, Destiny, Brandon, Raymond, Taylor, Danisha, and Roberto had to stay in a rocket shipped shaped roller coaster until there was only one left. After a couple of minutes, Raymond and Brandon got into yet another fight, and Taylor tried to kill Danisha by throwing the giant rock at her. The rocket broke the door, and everyone flew out except for Danisha and Roberto, meaning they won the challenge. Team 901 came in last place, and not only was Brandon eliminated, Destiny dumped him. Now in the next episode, Raymond was upset with Taylor for almost getting her eliminated. He gave her one more chance, but after much begging from Taylor. The contestants competed in the track challenge, and it started off horribly. Demitrie believed Taylor was setting them up again, so he went in a different direction when they came to a fork in the road. Raymond also made this mistake, while everyone else chose the right path. Team 902 won the challenge after Roberto used some bacon he had saved to make Danisha run faster. Everyone had crossed the finish line, all except Demitrie and Raymond, which left team 901 and team 903 in jeopardy. Demitrie and Raymond soon found each other in the scarier part of the forest, being chased by a mysterious figure. After much running they got to the track part of the track. Demitrie pushed Raymond to the ground and was just about the cross the finish line when Michael body slammed him. Raymond crossed the finish line, meaning team 901 had to vote somebody off. But before that, Chris allowed Michael back into the game after it was revealed that he was the mysterious creature stalking Demitrie and Raymond. In the end, Demitrie was voted off. Now only 9 remain! But yet they're only four more episodes left until the FINALE! Yes I just said it! If you thought things were already dramatic, you won't believe what's going to happen next! Zombie invasions, broken calculators, sleeping Mexicans, and of course the merge! Well this is the end of the show, see what happens next time, next week, on an all new episode of Total Drama Academy!"


	13. Zombie Soldiers with Bieber Hair Say Wat

Last time on Total Drama Academy! Our Track challenge proved to be too much for our contestant! Especially the fork in the road, that split up the teams. Team 901 won the challenge after Roberto used his quick thinking. After Danisha passed out on the ground, he used the bacon he saved from earlier that day to get her back up. Danisha bone rushed their way passed the finish line and they won. The other teams had also passed it, but Demitrie and Raymond were no where to be found. They were lost in the most horrible part of the forest. After getting chased by a creature, Demitrie pushed Raymond down and was about to win the challenge. I say about because, heheh, Michael came out of no where and body slammed the poor kid. Raymond passed the finish line, and so did Michael. After revealing he was the creature in the woods, he was allowed back into the game. Team 901 came in last place, and Demitrie was voted off. Not really surprising. Now only nine contestants remain, and oh yeah a couple hundred zombies! Find out what I mean on this episode of Total Drama Academy!

"Happy now that you finally got your revenge?" Raymond asked Taylor. They were in the boiler room. A dark large room under the school filled with school supplies and other stuff. "You don't know how happy I am!" Taylor jumped up and down as she said it. [Confessional: Raymond: Things are just going perfectly. Demitrie's gone, Michael returned to the game which gives our team another number advantage. I don't like Michael, but still. If we lose, we know who to eliminate next, kind of like a substitute.] "Hey Taylor, go get me a soda, I'll wait for you down here." Raymond told Taylor. "Okay, Ray Ray!" Taylor said as she ran up the stairs. "Things are good, and this game is in the bag." Raymond said aloud. Suddenly there was a loud thump from the back of the boiler room. "Who's there?" Raymond called. "UMMMMMMMM." A low nasty groan came from the back. "I-I'm warning you! I know karate!" Raymond stuttered as he walked towards the direction of the sound. Nothing happened, but as he turned to leave a nasty green fleshless hand grabbed him and he screamed "NOOOOOOO!"

As Taylor came outside to the new lunchroom, she spotted Randy and Destiny arguing. Their teammates stood behind them, and Danisha and Roberto sat at another table amused. "This is our table you stupid curry kid!" Destiny screamed at Randy. Dayanna and Michael was standing behind her nodding. "You tell him Deszy!" Michael called out. "Well it's Randy's table now midget." Randy said with only Genesis behind him. Taylor decided to stick up for her teammates and stood next to Genesis. "You're funny, you better move now!" Destiny screamed. "Oh really or what's going to happen?" Randy asked. "I'm gonna kick ya ass that's what's gonna happen!" Dayanna yelled at him shaking her fist. "Dayanna take your skinny bones and skirt and go somewhere." Genesis said. "Yeah, what Genesis said!" Taylor said aloud with a smirk on her face. Dayanna said many curse words and something about choking them with one of her skirts. "We're sitting her, and you geeks aren't going to stop us." Randy said sitting down. "Get away from our table!" Destiny yelled. "Oh really, I don't see your name anywhere around here." Randy mocked. "My name is right there idiot." She said pointing to a spot on the table. It read:

** Destiny + Brandon = Forever**

"That's a lie right there." Randy said laughing. Everyone except team 903 started to laugh. "Good one kid." Genesis said patting Randy on the back. "Just who do you think you are?" Destiny screamed. Then Randy smiled the biggest smile he ever made and yelled. "I'M RANDY!" Everyone started laughing again. "I can't stand you!" Destiny screamed and she back-slapped Randy so hard he fell out of his seat and onto the ground. This time everyone but team 901 was laughing. "That was so awesome Deszy." Michael said in awe. "ATTENTION, ATTENTION" Chris' voice came from the loudspeaker. "AS OF NOW THE TEAMS ARE NO MORE. THIS IS YOUR MERGE! IT'S ALL FOR ONE NOW!" A moment of silence, and then all the contestants cheered. "It's about time; I was just dying for the merge!" Roberto said. Danisha snapped here fingers. "Dayanna, Taylor, get over here!" she commanded. Dayanna ran up to Danisha but Taylor stood in place. "Get over her Taylor." Danisha said. "I ain't coming to you like I'm your slave!" Taylor yelled back. "You are my slave, now come over here right now!" Danisha yelled back. "No." Taylor replied. "I said come over here before I kick your ass!" Danisha screamed. "Do it then." Taylor replied. Danisha cracked her knuckles and was walking up to Taylor when… "OKAY, TIME FOR TODAY'S CHALLENGE!" Chris' voice appeared again. "SO TODAY'S- AHHHHHH HELP ME! HELP ME!" Then everything went quiet. "Get to the office now!" Genesis shouted. The eight of them ran back inside the school and to Chris' office. No one was there. "Chris? Chef?" Destiny called out. "Where are they?" "Crap, Raymond's gone too!" Taylor shrieked. "Okay, I don't know what's going on here, and I don't like it!" Roberto said. **BOOM! **A loud bang came from somewhere. "What was that?" Randy asked. **BOOM! **The sound came again. "It's coming from the Lobby!" Michael said. They ran to the Lobby and noticed the double doors being banged on. "W-What's that?" Danisha asked. **BOOM! **The doors flew open and hundreds of zombies dressed like soldiers came in.

"RUN!" Roberto screamed as the zombies ran toward them. The contestants ran in different directions screaming as the zombies gained in on them. Danisha, Dayanna, and Roberto ran down the hallway leading to the basement, while the other five ran down a different hallway. The zombies slowly chased both of these groups. Their decomposed flesh hanging off their faces as they walked. Each wore a navy blue soldier suit that was stained with blood and ripped in different areas. They all smelled of rotten flesh. Roberto and the other two ran down the hall until they reached the basement door. "Yo open the door!" Dayanna screamed! "I'm trying I'm trying!" Roberto said as he pulled at the door. "Ummm." The zombies groaned as they got closer. "Open you stupid door!" Roberto screamed, and with one last tug on the door, it flung open. And then two pair of bony arms came out and grabbed Dayanna and Roberto. They screamed as they dragged they were dragged down the steps. Danisha reached out for them but a group of zombies jumped on top of her. "Get off you dumb ass zombies!" Danisha screamed as she shook them off her. She started to punch them as they got nearer. She even punched one of their heads off. But then things went wrong. The number of zombies increased, and soon Danisha tripped backwards down the stairs, screaming all the way.

"What was that?" Destiny asked. "I just h-heard screaming." "M-Maybe they got the others." Taylor said. They five of them had just stopped running after a long period of time in one of the many hallways in the school. "Guys we really need to go before they catch up." Randy said. "But where will we go?" Taylor asked. "Honestly, I don't know." Randy replied nervously. "We're doomed then, just like the others!" Destiny screamed and started to sob. "Shush, they'll hear us!" Genesis snapped. "Wait we can go to the roof!" Michael exclaimed. "I remember Chris saying he kept a helicopter up there!" "But we don't know how to fly a helicopter." Taylor said sadly. "Well figure something out, now come on!" Randy said and everyone followed him but Destiny. "You're coming Deszy?" Michael asked. "No, I don't like any of you." She replied. "Fine, you can let the zombies kill you, we don't care." Randy said. Destiny thought for a while and said "Okay I'm coming!" "Wait look at this!" Genesis said pointing to a door labeled "**Supply Closet". **Randy opened the door and pulled out five broomsticks. "Here, use these as weapons just in case the zombies come." He said as he passed the broomsticks to each of them. "I think we may need them now!" Taylor shrieked as she pointed to the herd of zombies headed down the hallway.

The contestants ran screaming as the zombies chased after them. "Get away you stupid zombies!" Genesis screamed as she turned around and swung her broom. She smacked the top part of the zombie in half and the top part slammed against the wall. She whacked and whacked but soon the zombies began to over power her. They pushed her down to the ground and started to drag her further into the mob. Randy stopped and looked around and saw her. "Randy, please help me!" she pleaded. Randy just smirked and kept running, and Genesis was dragged in screaming his name. [Confessional: What? She's a strong competitor, and a part of me always wanted her dead.] Randy caught up with the other three on the roof. "Where's Genesis?" Destiny asked. "The zombies took her, I did everything I could to help her but, it was enough." Randy said falsely sad. "Hurry let's get into the helicopter!" Taylor screamed. Suddenly there was a bang on the roof door. "They're coming!" Michael screamed. ~Oh oh ooo oh~ a voice sang behind the door. "No way!" Destiny shrieked. ~Oh oo oh oo oh oo wow~ It continued. "It's him; oh my God it's him!" Destiny shrieked some more. "Destiny no it's a trap!" Randy yelled. ~Oh oo oh oo oh oo oh, oh~ "Eeep!" Destiny shrieked for the third time and ran to the door. "DESTINY NO!" Randy yelled, but it was too late. Destiny opened the door and a zombie with Bieber hair came out singing. ~You know you love me, I don't care. You shout whenever, cause I am there! You want my love, I want your brains. And I would drive you, insane. Can I eat now? Girl quit playing. I'm hungry, get over here. If there are tastier brains tell me right now! I will kill them, right now. And I was like brains, brains, brains, FOOD! Like brains, brains, brains, FOOD! Like brains, brains, brains, FOOD! I'm really, really, really hungry, GRRRR! ~ The zombie stopped with a ferocious growl. The growl made Michael drop his broom in fear. "OMG zombie you have Bieber hair!" Destiny shrieked jumping up and down. "Do the flick! Do the flick!" And with that, the zombie did a hair flick. And his head fell off and landed in Destiny's hands. "AHHHHH!" she screamed as she threw the zombie's head in the air, and it hit Randy in the face making him fall down. Loads of zombies came from the doorway and grabbed Destiny and pulled her inside. Randy tried to get up and run away, but as Michael and Taylor ran towards the helicopter, they accidentally kicked Michael's broom. The broom flung through the air and hit Randy, sending him falling backwards, into the zombie's arms. Michael and Taylor huddled inside the helicopter as they heard Randy scream in horror. Then suddenly Chris opened the Helicopter doors. "Congratulations on successfully getting into the helicopter!" he said happily. "You two win invincibility today!" "W-What do you mean?" Taylor asked. "This was all just a challenge, the history challenge! I mean why else would the zombies be wearing army outfits?" Chris asked. "Damn you Chris!" Michael said angrily. "You always do this crap every season!" "Whatever, let's just eliminate someone and go home already." Chris said, as he pulled Michael and Taylor out the helicopter.

All nine contestants sat in Chris' office annoyed. Michael and Taylor wore teacher's pet cone hats, which symbolized their individual immunity. Chris held a tray with 8 plastic apples, and had a smile upon his face. "Don't you ever do that again!" Raymond yelled at Chris. "Those stupid zombies messed up my hair!" He was right; his hair was all puffy like an afro. Snickers were heard from the contestants. "Sure, fine." Chris said. "Now let's start this. I decided to do things a little differently tonight. You nine have already placed your votes in. Michael and Taylor have invincibility tonight, so here." He tossed them two plastic apples. "After counting eight of the votes, we have four votes for Destiny, four votes for Randy….and now I will read the last vote." Chris opened an envelope and grinned as he finished reading it. "The last vote goes to….Raymond." "Wow, are you kidding me?" Raymond asked. "Does this mean we have to compete in a tie breaker? Randy said smirking. "Yeah, because I will totally kick his behind." Destiny said. "Well no, because Michael decided to vote for Raymond, you both will be going home tonight!" "WHAT!" they both screamed. "Destiny and Randy, you both are expelled, goodbye." Chris said. "This is totally unfair, come on Chris!" Destiny screamed. "I deserve to be in this game!' Randy said. "We'll help get rid of them for you Chris." Genesis said as she and Raymond got up. Raymond pushed Destiny into the Elevator of Shame, while Genesis pushed Randy in. "Teach you who to trust next time." Raymond said as he winked at Destiny. "And next time, it'll be smarter to save me from the zombies." Genesis laughed wickedly at Randy. As they looked at them with shocked faces, the elevator doors closed. "Wow that was a totally surprising twist!" Chris said happily again. "Now with only seven contestants left, all with one seventh of a chance at winning the million, let's see if the drama gets spicier! On the next episode of Total Drama Academy!"


	14. The Sleeping Mexican

Last time on Total Drama Academy! Zombies invaded our little school, but right before this both Randy and Destiny had a brawl out. As team members sided with each of them over a table, things got ugly. And if it wasn't enough, the contestants were announced that they will be merged from now on, so no more teams. As zombie flooded the school, only Taylor, Randy, Genesis, Destiny, and Michael managed to make it far. Randy betrayed Genesis, and she was quickly captured. Then a zombie with Bieber hair led to the loss of Destiny and Randy. Michael and Taylor won invincibility, and due to a tie in the votes, both Destiny and Randy were eliminated. Now with only seven contestants remaining, will they be able to pick up the beat and continue on? Find out in today's episode of Total Drama Academy!

[Confessional: Raymond: Things are so good right now. I basically have no competition. First Mariah, then Demitrie, and now Destiny and Randy! I can handle everyone who's left. Michael and Roberto will be easy. For Dayanna, I can just burn some of her skirts. I can distract Danisha with food, and I can dump Taylor further along the game. She's nothing without me. Now Genesis, she's been quiet this game, so I'm a little worried about her. But I think I can handle her. They should just give me the money right now.] The contestants sat outside in the cafeteria. Danisha, Dayanna, and Roberto sat at one table, Genesis and Michael sat alone at different tables, and Raymond and Taylor sat at one far away from everyone else. "Good job on winning invincibility." Raymond told Taylor. "Thanks, I'm sorry about you getting caught after I left the basement, only if I would have known…." "It's okay; I have something to tell you." Raymond said quickly. "What?" Taylor asked surprised. "I want Genesis out today, so let's make sure she doesn't win today's challenge." he said. "But Genesis and I are friends!" Taylor whined. [Confessional: Crap, I forgot about their little "friendship". Guess I'll just have to go with the second strongest then.] "Fine, let's get rid of Danisha then." "How are we going to do that, look at how many people are in an alliance with her." Taylor asked quickly. "Start a fight with her; make everyone annoyed by her constant complaining." Raymond replied. "But what if I get eliminated instead?" "Ask Genesis to vote with us, or win the challenge again." Raymond replied again. "But-…" Taylor started. "Forget the "buts", just do it!" Raymond snapped. "Okay I will!" Taylor shrieked. Over at Danisha's table, they were doing nothing, except Danisha was eyeing Raymond and Taylor mysteriously. "I wonder what those two are up to." She said aloud. "Probably planning their next date or something." Roberto replied. "I'm not sure." Danisha said. "Okay guys its challenge time!" Chris said as he walked outside. "Get your butts inside and follow me now!"

Chris had led the seven contestants into a dark orange painted classroom. There were Spanish posters on the wall and plastic cacti all around the room. "Guess what today's challenge is!" Chris said as he saw their reactions to the room. "The Spanish class challenge I bet." Roberto said. "And yes you are. To win immunity, you just have to do the most Spanish thing. And we have set up some challenges to help you guys out." Chris said. While he said this, Taylor snuck her calculator into Danisha's back pocket. "Ole I'm Mexican!" Michael said as he took a nearby sombrero, put it on, and went to sleep on the floor. "Umm okay." Chris replied. "Why did ya steal my calculator Danisha?" Taylor screamed, making everyone turn to her. "I didn't steal anything you nerd!" Danisha replied. "YES YOU DID!" Taylor screamed back. "Hey listen you little b****, I didn't steal your stupid retarded house phone!" Danisha screamed back. "It's a calculator, and it's in your back pocket!" Taylor said as she pointed at Danisha's pants. "Oh s***." Dayanna commented. "I don't know how this got here." Danisha quickly said. "You stole it because you're jealous of me!" Taylor screamed some more. "Oh no you just did not!" Danisha said cracking her knuckles. "Yeah I did, and you ain't gonna do anything about it!" Taylor said right before Danisha punched her in the face. The two of them rolled around on the floor punching each other, as the others backed away. Danisha had Taylor in a headlock. "What now you little b****?" Danisha asked, and then Taylor punched her in the face. Taylor got up and started kicking Danisha in the face. "Ouch, and that nerd's a soccer player!" Chris said. The two of them rolled to the back of the room still fighting and cursing. "Yo that fight was hella lame." Dayanna said. She looked at the ground and saw her skirt wrapped around Taylor's calculator. "Oh hell no that fat b**** did not steal my skirt!" she said angrily. "Yeah whatever, since you four are still able to participate in our little help out challenges, let's start before its too late." Chris said. "The first part is the dancing challenge, the pair that stays dancing the longest continues on. Raymond, you'll be with Genesis, while Roberto will be with Dayanna." "Dancing? No I can't dance." Roberto said. "I don't care just start." Chris said.

The four contestants stood at the center of them room. Raymond held Genesis' hands and Roberto held Dayanna's. Soon Spanish music began to play, and they all began to dance. There were twists and turns, and butt shaking throughout the whole thing. But Raymond stuck out his foot, and Roberto and Dayanna tripped over it. "Yes!" Raymond cheered. "Wow you two really can't dance." Chris said as Dayanna and Roberto got up. "Yo he tripped us!" Dayanna said pointing at Raymond. "Me, I would never do such a thing!" Raymond lied. "Yeah ya did!" Dayanna screamed back. "Stop this whining!" Chris said, just as Danisha and Taylor passed by punching each other. "Raymond and Genesis you two continue on to the next challenge." "And what is that?" Genesis asked. "Well since Spanish people like to sing, so there's your challenge!" Chris said excitedly. "We have to sing a Spanish song?" Genesis asked. "No you nit wit, a regular song!" Chris said. "So we'll have a sing-off between you and Raymond and if any of you want to join in on some extra vocals?" "No we're good." Roberto said smirking. "This is going to be good."

~"Let Me Win This Thing" performed by Raymond, Genesis, and Michael.

**Raymond and Genesis: **_Just let me win this thing,_

_Let, let me win this thing. Let me win this thing. _

**Raymond: **_I came here to win millionth_

_And I'm letting you stop me, from doooing that._

**Genesis:**_ I don't really care, I want that money. _

_And look out honey_

_I'm your worst nightmare._

**Raymond: **_Ha! You make me laugh!_

_You look like a baby calf. _

_Crap that rhyme was wack! _

_Just like yoooou!_

**Raymond and Genesis: **_Just let me win this thing,_

_Let, let me win this thing. Let me win this thiiiiiing!_

Michael wakes up from his sleep angrily.

**Michael: **_Can you guys please shut up!_

_I'm trying to sleep ole!_

_Why the hell why am I singing? Oh hey Chris, what's up?_

**Raymond and Genesis: **_Just let me win this thing,_

_Let, let me win this thing. Let me win this thiiiiiing!_

Raymond and Genesis start to dance again.

**Genesis: **_Why should I let you win? _

_You're a cheat and a liar. _

_I bet you watch Lizzie McGuire! _

**Raymond: **_Ew no I don't. But if you let me win, you will seeeee. _

_I'll take you with me to the finally threeeeeeee!_

**Raymond and Genesis: **_Just let me win this thing,_

_Let, let me win this thing. Let me win this thiiiiiing!_

**Genesis: **_Fine, I quit._

_I'll let you win this thing! ~_

"So Raymond wins the sing-off!" Chris said happily. "This means he wins immunity for tonight! Michael also wins immunity; I mean come on that Mexican thing was hilarious! Now's let's get to this elimination!"

The seven contestants all sat in Chris' office. Michael and Raymond wore the immunity cones. And Chris held a tray with six plastic apples on them. "So the votes have been placed, and because Raymond and Michael won the challenge, they have immunity for tonight." "Oh yeah I won again! You people are all jealous of me! I am the beeeest, I am the beeest." Michael cheered. "You all stiiiink! You can't do anyyythiiiing!" "Here ya go Chris." Chef said as he handed Chris a stack of papers. Chris read them quickly and then looked at Michael. "Turns out Michael is not back in the game after all, because and I quote, "No one can ever come back into the game without legal actions that prove we made a mistake.", so you're "expelled" Michael, again." "But cooome on! Chris we're friends, and I really really really really want to be in this game!" Michael begged. "Rules are rules, plus you're annoying me right now. Chef hold him down please." Chef grabbed Michael picked Michael up and carried him over to the elevator. "So Raymond you can have these two plastic apples!" Chris said and he threw them to Raymond. "Two is always better than one." Raymond said as he chuckled. "So Dayanna, Roberto, and Genesis, you three are safe." Chris said as he threw them their plastic apples. "Which only leaves Taylor and Danisha. And the person leaving tonight is…..Danisha!" Chris said. "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?" Danisha screamed! "YOU IDIOTS PICKED TAYLOR OVER ME!" "Chef hurry up and get her in the elevator!" Chris yelled. Right before Danisha could punch Taylor in the face for the millionth time, Chef grabbed her and pushed her into the Elevator of Shame with Michael. "Danisha you are "expelled", goodbye." Chris said. Suddenly there was a cracking noise, and the elevator dropped. "AHHHHHHH!" Michael and Danisha screamed. Then there was a loud crash as the elevator hit the floor. "Holy crap they broke the elevator yo!" Dayanna screamed. Suddenly they all burst out laughing. "Ha-ha, Chef go make sure they're okay." Chris said. "Now we'll have to find something to replace the Elevator of Shame! And look at this, there are only five of you guys left! The final five, Dayanna, Roberto, Raymond, Taylor, and Genesis! This game is almost over, find out what happens on the next episode of Total Drama Academy!"


	15. The Final Five Bumblebees

Last time on Total Drama Academy! Raymond started to scheme again, and this time he actually forced Taylor into doing something. He made her frame Danisha of stealing her calculator and Dayanna's skirt. This resulted in the most deadly catfight between Taylor and Danisha, which was awesome. In our Spanish class challenge, Michael acted like a Mexican and slept all day, while the others danced and sang their way through the game. After and amazing song from Raymond, Genesis, and Michael, Raymond and Michael won invincibility. Even though he won, Michael was still eliminated after Chris was given some papers from the producers, which said no contestants could come back in the game. And if that wasn't enough drama, Danisha was voted off. And while Michael and Danisha were in the Elevator of Shame, they ended up breaking the thing! So there's no Elevator of Shame now, but we have something else in store! Now with only five left, our final five Dayanna, Roberto, Raymond, Taylor, and Genesis, let's see what other means of torture we can put them through, on this BEEutiful episode of Total Drama Academy!

"Whoa I can't believe I made it to the final five again." Roberto said aloud. The five contestants were in the playground, each of them sitting on swings. "The first season, I took fifth place because of a stupid poll. I was so pissed. Hopefully Chris doesn't do that again." "Yeah he won't." Raymond said getting up. "But you'll still take fifth place, again." And with that Raymond snapped his fingers and Taylor followed him inside. [Confessional: Roberto: Okay, what was that about?] [Confessional: Raymond: Will my good luck ever go away? Since I made that deal with Genesis, it looks like the final three will be Taylor, her, and I. So Roberto, you're out today. Then we'll handle Dayanna later.] "So I take it you're teaming up with Raymond now?" Roberto asked Genesis. "If I want to be in the final three then, that's what I'm going to do." Genesis replied as she swung back and forth on the swing. "Well right now we could just get rid of them. Make things madd easier." Dayanna added. "True, we don't want Raymond or Taylor to win." Roberto said. "Taylor will be madd easy to beat yo. We should get Raymond out of here first." Dayanna said. "It depends on what happens today." Genesis said as she stopped swinging and went inside the school. "I hope she makes the right choice." Roberto said sadly as he continued to swing.

Chris on the other hand was even more upset. He didn't know what the challenge should be. Should he do Art? No that would be too easy. Should he do French? No they had just done the Spanish class challenge and that would be stupid. He started banging his head on the desk in frustration. Chef walked into Chris' office with a dead chicken in his hand. He had just come from the kitchen, and was covered in blood. "Man did someone cast a stupid spell on ya." Chef said. "Aw man there's a stupid bee here! I think someone put a stupid spell on this bee too man." And then it hit Chris. It was something Chef had said, and it was brilliant! "Yes I have thought of a challenge, and I thought of it all by myself!" Chris said as he grinned. "So here's the plan."

"A spelling bee? That's today's challenge?" Raymond said. "That's retarded Chris." Chris had announced through the loud speaker for everyone to meet him in the lobby. It took a couple of minutes but everyone arrived shortly. He had just finished telling them about his brilliant challenge idea. "Yes a spelling bee! Thank you for repeating that for me Raymond." Chris said grinning. "And it's such a beautiful and well thought out idea!" "Yeah right, spelling bees are easy!" Taylor said snobbishly. "NO THEY ARE NOT!" Chris yelled. "It was back in seventh grade, I was the ace speller and the most gorgeous in my class. I had finally made it to the school nationals, until one little word ruined everything. I had studied all the words. I worked my ass off day and night for this competition. But I missed one word, and that word was "glitter". "Ha-ha, glitter?" Raymond said cracking up. "Are you serious Chris, out of all words?" Genesis said rolling on the floor laughing. "SHUT UP!" Chris screamed. "I thought it only had one "t"!" The contestants laughed some more, and more, and some more. Chris was raging with anger and his face had turned a dark shade of red. "S-so for today's challenge." Chris said through his teeth. "You know what, since spelling bees are so easy, I won't go over the rules. Follow me into the auditorium."

The auditorium was by far the largest room in the school. It held hundreds of seats, all painted black. The stage was the half the size of a football field. Two large pots of flowers stood at either end. On the stage were five horrifically bright yellow beach chairs and a porcelain podium. Right in front of it was a small table, and Chef sat there with an empty seat next to him. "So get on up there, and I'll give you your words." Chris said, still angry from earlier. "This is gonna be a piece of cake yo." Dayanna stated. As the five contestants and Chris took their seats, Chris turned on the microphone at the table. "So miss Dayanna mc skirt skirt, since you think this is going to be a piece of cake, you'll go first!" "Fine ya loser." Dayanna said as she walked up to the podium. "Your first word is "photosynthesis". Chris said into the microphone. "Yeah, P-H-O-T-O-S-Y-N-T-H-E-S-I-S, photosynthesis." Dayanna spelled. "Correct!" Chris said. "Now go sit you skirt behind back down!" "Screw ya Chris." Dayanna said as she sat back down. "Taylor you're next. Get up here you nerd!" Chris called. Taylor walked up to the podium cursing under her breath. "Here I am Chris, what's my word?" "Your word is "pterodactyl"." "Ummm, T-E-R-A-D-A-C-T-Y-L, pterodactyl." Taylor spelled. "INCORRECT!" Chris yelled. "Now get your ass off my stage!" "Are ya freaking kidding me?" Taylor said pissed off as she went to sit in one of the many seats. "Genesis you're next girl." Chris called. Genesis walked up to the podium with a confident smile on here face. "Your word here is "chiropractor" yo." Chef said. "Chiropractor is spelled C-H-I-R-O-P-R-A-C-T-O-R, and it is an occupation." Genesis said smiling. "That's correct, but I ain't ask for that other crap okay." Chef replied. "Yeah whatever, you're just jealous." Genesis said as she sat back down. "Roberto you're up next." Chris called into the mike.

"INCORRECT man! Get ya ass off my stage!" Chef told Raymond. After many more words were given, an hour had passed. Roberto and Raymond had lost the challenge, leaving only Dayanna and Genesis left. "So with you two left, let me explain something really quick." Chris said. "What else do ya gotta say?" Dayanna asked. "Chris just let this challenge finish already." Raymond said annoyed as he took a seat next to Taylor. "I agree with Raymond." Taylor said. "You always agree with Raymond!" Roberto said. "So what?" Taylor snapped. " Can I get to my point already?" Chris asked the contestants. "Yes Chris, just hurry up already." Raymond said. "So because you two are left." Chris repeated. "I decided to twist things up. You three are safe for tonight." Chris pointed to Roberto, Taylor, and Raymond. "Yes!" Taylor cheered. "That's what I'm talking about." Roberto said. "Chris that's not fair!" Genesis complained. "Yo that ain't right!" Dayanna said. "I'll kill ya with my skirt!" "Yeah, so whoever gets the next word wrong is going to be eliminated tonight." Chris said. "I can't stand you Chris!" Genesis yelled. "You loser!" Dayanna pouted. "So Genesis, you're up." Chris said. "You're word is "diffusion"." "Diffusion is spelled D-I-F-F-U-S-I-O-N." Genesis spelled. "That is correct. Dayanna can you beat her?" Chris asked. "Of course I can yo!" Dayanna said as she walked up to the podium. "Your word is "loser"." Chris called. "Oh that's easy yo! L-O-S-A, loser!" Dayanna spelled. "Dayanna that was incorrect, which means you're eliminated." Chris said. "But it also means Genesis is the winner of today's challenge!" "Yes, I'm invincible!" Genesis cheered. "What yo, this can't be happening!" Dayanna panicked. "Ha-ha, it is Dayanna!" Raymond said happily.

The contestants and Chris stood outside at the side of the school. Chef sat in the school bus, and was waiting. "Since the Elevator of Shame led to the school bus anyway, we'll just lead Dayanna out here to the School Bus of Shame." Chris said, pointing to the elevator doors and then to the school bus. "Wow so polite!" Dayanna said sarcastically as she headed towards the school bus with her luggage. "Dayanna you are "expelled", goodbye." Chris said. "Peace out you guys!" Dayanna said as she quickly hugged Roberto and climbed into the school bus. Once it left, the atmosphere was quiet. "So now only four remain!" Chris said. "Hopefully I can think of another challenge, see if I can on the next episode of Total Drama Academy!"


	16. Romeo and Juliet is a FAIL

Last time on Total Drama Academy! Things for Roberto got complicated as Raymond plotted on getting rid of him next. And our leading man Chris couldn't think of any topics for a challenge. Once it finally came to him, the contests faced off against each other in the spelling bee challenge. It was down between Dayanna and Genesis when Chris announced whoever spelled a word incorrectly next, would be eliminated. Dayanna spelled the word "loser" incorrectly and was finally eliminated. She boarded the school bus of losers, and those skirts left the building! Now only four contestants remain! Who will make it into the finally three? Who will finally crack? And will the alliance of Raymond and Taylor survive? Find out in today's most dramatic episode of Total Drama Academy!

The final four contestants were in the main lobby. It had been a long day since Dayanna's elimination, and it had left Roberto in utter terror. He knew she was his only hope into making it further in the game. Without her he'd surely be the next one eliminated, unless he won the challenge. But what would happen if Chris made it a twist like last night? Raymond passed him, and made that finger across the neck gesture that meant "You're dead". This made Roberto even more afraid. [Confessional: Roberto: Well I guess I can congratulate myself for making it into the final four. But now with three people out for me, I'm screwed.] Taylor on the other hand was the happiest she's ever been. Things were so good now. She had gotten her revenge on all those idiots that made fun of her and called her names. She was in the final four and so close to winning the million. She even took out her calculator and started playing "Call of Duty". Raymond was happy too. He knew he was Total Drama's greatest antagonist throughout all seasons. And he knew he was in control of the game right now. All he had to do was get rid of Roberto, then Genesis, and beat the weakling Taylor in the final challenge. "_Why is this game so easy?"_ he thought. Genesis was also happy for another reason. She went from getting eliminated in the first episode in "Total Drama Action", to making it into the final four in this season. She knew she may be going home soon, but she didn't care, in fact she didn't really want the money. All Genesis wanted was the fame this show was giving her. Winning would make her more famous, but losing unfairly and not leaving without, now that would make her a super star! She pictured herself walking down the red carpet, rich clothes, and fans screaming her name. She waved to some of them and they passed out. Now this was the good life, and she knew what she would do if she got eliminated tonight. The final four contestants hadn't spoken to each other all night and day. They had no reason to speak, since each was scheming in their heads. Then Chris walked in from the front doors and said "Time for your challenge!"

The contestants all ran up to him at he same time. They pushed each other as they ran, and they almost made Chris fall down. "Hey watch it you little freaks!" Chris yelled as he regained his balance. "Chris what's the challenge?" Genesis asked eagerly. "Yeah, I really need to win a challenge right about now!" Roberto yelled. "I will explain today's challenge when we get to the auditorium, gosh!" Chris retorted. Chris led them through some hallways until they were in the auditorium. It looked exactly like it did yesterday, except there were no chairs or podium on the stage. There were only four costumes and a large ladder. "We don't have to put those on, right?" Raymond asked nervously. "Yes you do, and now I will explain. Today's challenge will be the Drama class challenge!" Chris screamed happily. "Wow that must have took you a long time to think of." Raymond joked. "So you four will be acting out scenes in "Romeo and Juliet"." Chris said ignoring Raymond's comment. "You four will have to dress up as your character, and the first part of the challenge will be all about teamwork. Raymond and Taylor will be one team, while Roberto and Genesis will be the other." "That's awesome!" Taylor shrieked. "So get dressed and I'll tell you guys about your first challenge." Chris said.

Once the four contestants got dressed, the stood on the stage and waited for Chris' instructions. Taylor and Genesis wore a plain white wedding dress, while Roberto and Raymond wore an old fashioned suit. "So, you guys will be reenacting the scene where Juliet is on the balcony and Romeo is asking her to come down or something." Chris said. "After she climbs down, they share a kiss." "What!" Raymond screamed. "There is no way I'm kissing Taylor! I forfeit this challenge." "You're risking being sent to Permanent Detention." Chris said annoyed. "No, I wore this stupid outfit, so I participated in the challenge, I'm just giving up." Raymond screamed. "You don't want immunity?" Chris asked knowing that he was defeated. [Confessional: Raymond: There was no way I was kissing Taylor. I don't need to win immunity if she just wins today's challenge.] "Nope." Raymond said walking off the stage. "Do you want to forfeit as well Taylor?" Chris asked her. "If that's what Raymond's doing, then sure." Taylor said as she also walked off the stage. "TAYLOR NO!" Raymond screamed, but it was too late. "Wait what, should I have stood?" Taylor asked. "Yes you idiot, we're screwed now!" he yelled. "Well since the first team forfeited, you two win the part of today's challenge!" Chris told Roberto and Genesis, ignoring the other two's bickering. "So for the second part, you two will have a sword fight. Knock your enemy off the stage to win immunity." "Chris, that has nothing to do with "Romeo and Juliet"." Genesis told him. "Does it look like I care?" Chris asked as he threw both of them a wooden sword. "Now fight!"

"You're going down!" Roberto told Genesis. She laughed as he charged at her, and she easily dodged it. Chris, Raymond, and Taylor stood at the edge of the stage. "Things are starting to heat up." Chris said as Genesis smacked Roberto in the face with his sword. Roberto tripped over the ladder. He slammed into the floor and cried out in pain. "Looks like you're the one who went down." Genesis joked. She attacked with her sword, but Roberto rolled over and she missed. She attacked again and again, but just kept missing as Roberto kept rolling. Then Roberto knocked Genesis' sword out of her hand with his own. Roberto quickly got as Genesis dived for her sword. "Get over here little girl!" Roberto yelled. As Roberto charged toward Genesis she turned around and slapped him in the face with her sword again. He fell backwards again, and this time Genesis started to kick him. She continued to kick him and even slapped him with the sword a couple of times. The Roberto grabbed Genesis' leg and pulled her down. The two of them started roll around the floor fighting, then Roberto managed to get away and stand up. He grabbed his sword and swung it at Genesis, who was just getting up. The impact sent her flying off the stage and she landed with a crash on Taylor. "Get off of me!" Taylor screamed as she managed to get from under Genesis and ran behind a seat. "Roberto wins today's challenge and wins immunity!" Chris said aloud. "Yes! Oh yeah I'm so freaking awesome!" Roberto yelled. Genesis slowly got up and hen she looked down she saw Taylor's calculator smashed and broken. "Oh crap!" she said quietly as she picked it up and stuffed it into her pocket. "It's time to vote somebody off now." Chris said as he led the contestants out of the auditorium, Raymond's face filled with fear.

"So well just do the elimination out here." Chris said. The contestants and he sat on some school chairs on the side of the school. The School bus of Losers stood there waiting for the unlucky contestant that would be eliminated tonight. Chef sat in the driver's seat annoyed. "So place your votes in this old shack we've found. And then someone will finally go home again. Roberto you're up first." Roberto got up and went into the shack. The shack was empty and covered in dust, and Roberto sneezed has he closed the door. [Confessional: Roberto: I can't believe I won immunity! Final three here I come! Well I vote for that a****** emo hair obsessed idiot Raymond. This'll teach to ever mess in my…umm…love life.] Roberto got out of the shack smiling and Raymond went in. [Confessional: Raymond: Goodbye Genesis, you had your fun.] After Raymond came out, Taylor went in and soon came running out as well. Genesis slowly walked to the shack and entered. [Confessional: Genesis: Well I vote for Raymond, mostly because I don't like him. Crap I almost forgot to give Taylor her calculator!] Genesis came running out of the shack and came up to Taylor. "Taylor you dropped this when I fell on top of you." Genesis told her as she handed over the broken calculator. "YOU BROKE MY CALCULATOR!" Taylor screamed. "No I didn't, I mean it was just an accident!" Genesis panicked. "You will pay for this!" Taylor screamed as tears fell down her face. "Taylor can you shut up, it's just a stupid calculator!" Raymond said annoyed. "You shut up!" Taylor screamed at him and his face was flooded with shock. "This calculator is the best thing that has ever happened to me!" "Taylor please calm down!" Genesis suggested quickly. "No, that's it I quit! Chris bye I don't care what you have to say!" Taylor screamed loudly as she boarded the school bus. "GET ME OUT OF HERE CHEF!" Taylor screamed and the school bus rushed down the street and was soon gone. Chris, Raymond, Roberto, and Genesis all stood there with their mouths hanging. "She just left over a broken calculator." Roberto snickered. They all laughed. "Well Raymond and Genesis are lucky." Chris said. "And why so?" Raymond asked. "There was a tie in the votes, which would have meant you two would be leaving tonight. The final two was going to be Taylor and Roberto, but oh well." [Confessional: Roberto: CRAAAAAAP!] "Looks like Raymond lost his little sidekick." Genesis said. "I don't need her. I can handle both of you in the next challenge and make it into the final two!" Raymond retorted. "Well you're wrong there." Chris said. "What do you mean?" Raymond asked. "Well the next episode will be the finale! And the winner will be chosen by the viewing audience! So I hope you haven't been harsh to anybody, ha-ha." Chris said as he started to laugh. Raymond, Genesis, and Roberto stood there shocked at the news they just heard. "Well since Taylor is "expelled", the final three are Genesis, Roberto, and Raymond! You, the viewing audience, will decide the winner! Will it be tough crazy girl Genesis, nice, clumsy Roberto, or the evil, backstabbing Raymond?" Chris asked. "Why would you do that?" Raymond snapped. "Whatever!" Chris said. "See you all next time on the finale of Total Drama Academy!"

**Starting Monday, I will be taking a poll in my school, through Twitter, and through . The poll will ask "Who do you think should win Total Drama Academy?" and will be available until Wednesday. Remember, you can only vote for Genesis, Roberto, or Raymond, none of the other contestants. The finale of Total Drama Academy will be on December 23, 2010. See you all soon!**


	17. Recap 3

"Welcome back to the third and final installment of Total Drama Academy Recap!" Tristan called out. "Wow you're really great at that." A voice said. "Why thank you Leatha!" Tristan said. They were outside in a park, and it was snowing. The ground, trees, benches, and mostly everything else was covered in snow. Tristan wore a navy green coat, had a dark green and hat and gloves, and wore black Levi jeans. His feet were covered under the snow. Leatha was wearing a bright pink puffy jacket, a purple scarf, neon green hat, neon yellows jeans, and an orange gloves. Like Tristan, her feet were also covered in snow. "We come from our Central Park in New York City, out hometown. By "our" I mean Leatha, the other contestants, and I." Tristan said as he brushed snow off his shoulders. "Leatha has happily taken my offer to join us in today's episode." "Yes I have Tristan, oh I just love snow!" Leatha said as she laid down and started to make a snow angel. Tristan starred down at her with a face that said "What the f*** are you doing?" and she quickly got up. "Umm…so I hear you have some great news to share with us Leatha." Tristan said unsure of what she was going to say. "Oh yes, I'm going to be an actress!" Leatha said as she started to dance like a ballerina. "So….what is this movie about?" he asked. "It's about a girl in a unicorn school who finds out she's queen of the fairies!" Leatha shrieked. "Sounds like an awesome movie." Tristan said sarcastically. "So, can you believe the final three is Genesis, Roberto, and Raymond?" "Nope, I hate all of them!" Leatha said as she did a spin. "Well to tell you the truth I'm not really surprised. Each has been through a lot in this game. Raymond caused so much drama, and played the game smart." Tristan said. "Roberto went through a number of hard times with Mariah, Raymond, and Taylor on his back. He also won so many challenges." "He loves Mariah, ha-ha!" Leatha joked. "Whatever, now I thought think Genesis deserves to be in the final three at all." Tristan said. "Aww why not?" Leatha asked. "She hasn't even done anything in this game!" Tristan said. "I didn't even notice her in this competition until that sing-off with Raymond in the final seven! She was just lucky, and I doubt she's going to win. Raymond and Roberto had fans throughout the whole season. So I'm placing my bet that one of the guys is going to win this thing." "Why do you hate on everyone you loser?" Leatha asked. "What? Did you not just hear what I said? Ugh, look we ran out of time, we have to start the Recap now!" Tristan said frustrated. "Oh yay! I'll start." Leatha said jumping up and down. "So last time, there were only nine contestants left. Michael, that silly one, had just returned to the game! Destiny, Dayanna, and Michael had an all out war against Randy, Genesis, and Dayanna over that dumb little table. Chris, that meanie, said then told them they were all to merge." "Well zombies then attacked the school." Tristan said. "Randy, Destiny, Michael, Taylor, and Genesis were the last ones remaining. Randy betrayed Genesis, she was caught. Then a zombie with Bieber hair managed to get Destiny and Randy. Michael and Taylor got into a helicopter, and they won immunity." "Then those meanies Destiny and Randy were voted off because of a tie!" Leatha said happily. "Yeah 'cuz Michael voted for Raymond, out off all people." Tristan said. "Next, Raymond was all happy because his two biggest threats in the game were gone. He thought he was going to real and stuff. He wanted to go after

Genesis, that loser, but didn't because of Taylor. He went after Danisha instead. Taylor framed Danisha by putting her calculator and Dayanna's skirt in her back pocket. Danisha and Taylor fought, and were out of the Spanish challenge. Michael slept like a Mexican, and the other four danced. Raymond and Genesis made it to the end. They had a sing-off, with Michael as he woke up. In the song, he begged Genesis to let him win the challenge so he would be able to take her into the final three. Looks like his promise was fulfilled." "Genesis quit and let that dummy Raymond win!" Leatha said as she started to do jumping jacks. Tristan starred at her with fear in his eyes. "Michael won too for that silly Mexican thing, but it didn't help him much. Like a dummy he gloated and Chris found out Michael couldn't have returned the game without winning a law suit. Chris voted that big bloke off, and Danisha was voted off, yay! The when they went into the Elevator of Shame, they broke it!" Leatha stopped doing jumping jacks and started to run in place. "Umm…the next day," Tristan said nervously. "With only five contestants left, Dayanna, Roberto, Raymond, Taylor, and Genesis, Raymond decided to go after Roberto. He didn't want to break his promise with Genesis. Chris couldn't think of a challenge, and then came up with the idea of a spelling bee. Roberto, Raymond, and Taylor lost the challenge, but in a surprising twist of events he gave them immunity." "The next person to spell a word wrong would be eliminated." Leatha said as she started to do push-ups. "Dayanna, the dummy she is, spelled "losers" wrong and was eliminated. She went to the School Bus of Losers, which usually waited outside of the Elevator of Shame." "With only four contestants left, each off there schemes and fears were revealed." Tristan said. "In the drama challenge, both Raymond and Taylor quitted after discovering they had to kiss each other. Roberto beat Genesis in a sword fight by pushing off the stage. She fell right on top of Taylor and broke Taylor's calculator without her knowing it. In the elimination ceremony, there was a tie in the votes between Raymond and Genesis. Before it was announced though, Genesis told Taylor about her broken calculator. Taylor freaked out and quit the competition, lucky for Raymond and Genesis because they both would have been eliminated." "Then after that nerd Taylor left, Chris told them that the finale was next!" Leatha said as she started to dance. "He told them that the fans will be choosing the winner of the million!" "Why are you doing that?" Tristan asked her annoyed. "What do you mean?" Leatha asked. "Doing all these weird things, you're acting like a freak!" Tristan snapped. "Well I was just trying to warm up meanie. I'm happy I'm not going to be in the finale next week!" Leatha pouted and then ran away from view. "Oh great." Tristan said. "Well now only Genesis, Roberto, and Raymond remain! Who will finally win the million? Find out on the finale of Total Drama Academy! Ha-ha I am good at that!"


	18. And the Winner is

Last time on Total Drama Academy! The final four schemed on how they would win this game! We also got to know our contestants a little better. During our Drama class challenge, Raymond and Taylor both dropped out because they didn't want to kiss each other. Then after a brutal sword fight, Roberto beat Genesis and won immunity. Then Genesis fell on top of Taylor, and broke her calculator. During the elimination ceremony, Genesis told Taylor what happened, and she freaked out and quit! Really she quit this game right before the finale! Yup and that means…THIS IS THE FINALE! Find out who take third, second, and of course who wins Total Drama Academy! And will there be another season….find out on the finale of Total Drama Academy!

"Welcome back to the finale Total Drama Academy!" Chris called into the camera. Chris was speaking into a microphone on stage in the auditorium. The auditorium was covered with white roses. Four gigantic flower pots stood at the front of the stage. The aroma stretched throughout the whole room. White curtains draped from the ceiling, hanging down with roses covering them. Chris wore his usual tacky light blue suit. For once the auditorium wasn't empty. The first couple of roads were packed full of people. Then behind a caution line, loads of fans, paparazzi, and fan girls screamed. Chris took in all of the cheering and exhaled. Behind him were two large white stage curtains, and between them was a giant screen. The logo of "Total Drama Academy" was showing on it. "Chris! Chris! Chris! Chris!" the crowd cheered. But the group that sat with Chef at the front of the rows was silent and a bit annoyed. "I love you all too!" Chris called. "We have a big day ahead of us today." He walked up onto the podium and started to read from some cue cards. "Well of course one of those things will be the winner of Total Drama Academy!" The crowd cheered even louder. "_That_, will come later on tonight though." Chris chuckled. "Well I'm Chris McClain of course, and sitting right down there in front of me is my apprentice Chef!" The screen behind Chris turned on and showed Chef sitting in his chair with a frown on his face. The audience cheered once again. "Yeah whatever, just tell 'em the news Chris." Chef said annoyed. "Oh yeah, well Chef is retiring because he's tired of cooking for "teenage brats"." Chris mocked to the audience. The audience groaned with disappointment. "What a loser right? Well this is our last season with these ENYFA kids, so hopefully I can find a new apprentice when we start using those Gursh kids." "Good luck there, heheh." Chef murmured to himself. "Well like I was saying," Chris said and his face appeared on the screen behind him. "Also here with us today are our former Total Drama Academy contestants, Kevin, Jahari, Mariah, Leticia, Lilianna, Mohammed, Danisha, Destiny, Brandon, Dayanna, Georelis, Demitrie, Michael, Charles, and Randy!" The screen behind Chris showed the 15 contestants who were eliminated in Total Drama Academy. Mariah and Leticia sat next to each other. Mariah still had a cast on her leg and two crutches laid beside her. She had an anger glare in her face. Michael and Danisha bandages wrapped around parts of their bodies and Danisha had a cast around her finger. The others were just doing normal stuff. "The crowd screamed the loudest they did all night, and even gave them a standing ovation. "Hey they are _that _popular so just shut up back there!" Chris yelled at the audience and they immediately became quiet. "Taylor and Leatha couldn't make it tonight. Taylor didn't come because she was scared about everyone making fun of her because she was so stupid. And as you may know from the Recap episode, Leatha is working on a film and is basically a movie star now! They're _so _lame for not coming. Now let's get to the questions for our cast."

**-If you just want to find out who the winner is, scroll down until you see another "bold" sentence and then start reading from there. If you want to see your characters talk and see some new stuff from them, continue on reading from here, I'd prefer if you'd read the whole thing, but since this is pretty long, I understand.—**

"So how would you 15 losers say your stay at this school was like?" Chris asked the 15 ex-contestants. "Horrible, we didn't even want to be in this show. You forced us remember? Randy said. "I didn't even get to stay here for a day!" Lilianna cried. "That's because you were too busy making out with Jahari!" Kevin joked. "Yeah why you gotta hate Kevin?" Jahari asked him. "And you know we broke up after the show." There were gasps from the audience. "Well that's another Total Drama Academy couple down the drain. Are there even any left?" Chris asked. "Well there's Roberto and…" Mohammed started but was interrupted by Mariah "Chris can we get back to our original question?" "Sure, you can answer right now ." Chris joked. "Well my days here were chaos. I'm ashamed of myself and I'm sure Nick Jonas is disappointed in what happened. I get kissed by a freak, everybody finds out about it from the Raymond, and then my leg breaks. And I only managed to make 12th stinking place!" Mariah raged on. "Yeah that's good for you." Chris said as he ignored her. "So will you all say that your times here we horrible?" "Yes!" they all screamed. "Find let's move on to the next question."

"So who do you think deserves to win the game, out of the final three?" Chris asked. "I want Roberto to win, because he's the nicest of the three." Lilianna said happily. "Yeah I agree with Lily, Genesis and Raymond don't deserve to win." Jahari added. "Georelis, a lot of fans think that you were voted off too early, but still who do you think deserves to win?" Chris asked. "I know Chris, these guys voted me off because they like to abuse me!" Georelis screamed. "Well of course I think my BFF Genesis win!" "Do you have a particular reason?" Chris asked her. "I did say she was my BFF, didn't I?" she replied. "Well I want that burnt crust Roberto to win because that's my n****!" Kevin said excitedly. "Ha-ha good one!" Chris laughed. "Mariah and Leticia, what do you guys think?" "My goodness that was rude." Leticia shuddered. "I don't know…Genesis I guess." "Yeah, I hate all of them but Genesis hasn't done anything to me, so I pick her as well." Mariah said. "I was going to pick Genesis, but than I remember she voted for the Randy s many times. Then I thought about Roberto, but he betrayed Randy back in the first season. So Randy decided that Raymond should win." Randy explained. "Are you kidding me? Roberto totally deserves to win over Raymond!" Lilianna screamed. "Hell no, Raymond is the only one who actually strategized through this game. The other two did crap!" Randy explain some more. "There was some more arguing, and then Chris interrupted it. "So Brandon, whop do you think should win?" "Genesis, I don't know why so don't asked." Brandon said angrily. "Okay, Charles wrote down earlier that he wanted Raymond to win, isn't that right Charles?" Chris asked him. "Whatever." Charles replied. "Well Roberto deserves to win because he helped me make it so far into the game!" Danisha said loudly. "The other two idiots got me eliminated!" "Well I got kicked off by Chris!" Michael said. "Nobody cares Michael." Demitrie replied. "So yeah my man Roberto deserves to win, he went through madd crap in the past two seasons and this one yo." "Yeah he does, he's madd nice to yo so I picked him." Dayanna said as her skirt rippled as she stood up and sat back down. "I think Raymond deserves to win, mostly because of what Randy said. The other two just got lucky." Mohammed said. "So overall most people think either Roberto or Genesis deserve to win, wow." Chris said. "Genesis does deserve to win!" Michael called. "She's so cool!" "Yeah whatever Michael, Destiny you're the only one who hasn't answered yet, so go ahead. "Well of course I think Justin Bieber should win!" Destiny said very loudly. The fan girls on the top became to sheer uncontrollably and the auditorium wasn't filled with girl shrieks. "SHUT UP!" Chris screamed. The auditorium was quiet once again and Destiny appeared on the screen again. "Destiny can you give us a reasonable answer please?" Chris pleaded. "How reasonable can I get?" she asked. Chris glared at her. "Okay I want Roberto to win, are you happy now?"

"So relationships," Chris said. "There have been quite a few couples on this show. Two to be exact, but there have been cases where people almost hooked up." "We were never getting together!" Mariah said annoyed. "I never even mentioned you!" Chris said. "I knew what you meant though!" she retorted with an evil glare. "Well missy, did you ever have feelings for Roberto?" Chris asked chuckling. "No." she replied angrily. "Since we're not getting anything from her….Jahari and Lilianna, why did you guys break up?" he asked. "We were both pissed that we lost the game due to kissing." Jahari replied. "We had an argument and we broke up, simple enough isn't it?" Lilianna included. "You guys are so boring!" Chris said exasperated. "Brandon and Destiny, is there a chance you two will ever get back together after this season's shocking break up?" "Never!" they both replied. "See what I mean?" Chris asked everyone. "Boring, now let's just move on!"

The screen behind Chris showed his face again as he asked "So Raymond….you either hate him or really hate him. He's the reason most of you are sitting down there tonight, including Taylor and somewhat Genesis. Did you guys know about the alliance and that Raymond was going after you?" "Well let me start off by saying this: Raymond and Taylor are defiantly a "thing"!" Destiny said. The crowd went crazy behind her. "Quiet people!" Chris screamed. "Now continue please." "Well he's a jerk. And it's because he was such a jerk I went home on a tie. If he was _nice_ Michael would have never voted for him that day." Destiny said with a snotty tone of voice. "Sorry about that Deszy." Michael apologized. "What-evs." She replied. "Well that was some really boring words." Chris said. "I don't want anymore of that so let me just talk about the effects of Raymond's ways. First off, he got Michael eliminated. Then he got Charles eliminated because he made team 902 lose the challenge. He announced that Roberto kissed Mariah in front of everybody. This led to Mariah being kicked off. He formed an alliance with Taylor, that way she could get revenge on people. This led to the almost death of Danisha by a giant rock. He also fought with Brandon, which led to his elimination and the break-up of Bestiny. Then he managed to make Demitrie lose the challenge for his team and he got voted off. Michael voting for him was the cause of the tie that made both Destiny and Randy get eliminated. Then he made Taylor set up Danisha, made Genesis let him earn immunity for that challenge, and got Danisha voted off. That's about it really." "I hate that idiot yo." Demitrie said. "I was happy I pushed him the ground." "Now that I think of it, he is the reason I was eliminated." Randy said. "He set me up?" Danisha asked confused. "I told everybody I didn't steal Taylor's calculator and Dayanna's skirt." "Sorry girl, it was a mistake yo." Dayanna said. "That's okay; we can all jump Raymond later." Danisha said. "That's an excellent idea!" Georelis said. "I'm down for that!" Brandon encouraged. "Let's beat the s*** out of that mother f*****!" Mariah screamed. "He's going to regret giving me that bad karma!" "YEAH!" everybody agreed. "I will slap him in the face with Tristan's Harry Potter book!" Leticia piped up. "That dumb little white boy! I thought he died son!" Kevin screamed. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Chris screamed into the microphone. The screen in the back of him showed his face, and he was very angry. Everyone became silent again. "It's time for the final three to come out!"

**-So here's where the winner will be announced for the people who just want to know that. This is still a little long so boo-hoo to you! -**

"Please give a big hand to….Roberto!" Chris called out to the audience. There was muffled cheering and Roberto came out from behind the curtains. The giant screen showed his nervous face as he waved to the crowd. Then suddenly a crutch flew through the air and hit him in the face. "That's for kissing me you ass****!" Mariah screamed from the crowd. "Ow!" Roberto cried out in pain he rubbed his nose. "I thought you were over that! Is my nose broken Chris?" "Like I would tell you." Chris laughed. "So Roberto, are you nervous about the poll? I mean the reason you went home in the first season was because of a poll! And you weren't so saint like this year." "Of course I'm nervous! What kind of a question is that?" "Yeah whatever you say, oh look here comes Genesis!" Chris called. As Genesis came from behind the curtain there were muffled cheers as well. "What happened to the audience?" Chris asked them. "You guys were going crazy for stupid stuff before!" "You told us to shut up!" a voice called from the audience. "Oh, well be loud from now on!" Chris said. "You guys are ruining everything!" "Chris, just leave them alone, hello everybody!" Genesis screamed. The audience roared with life. "Now that's better." Chris said. "Now please welcome out Raymond!" As Raymond stepped out the whole auditorium was filled with a loud "Boo!" "Ha-ha now that's funny!" Chris said. "See what I mean Chris! This whole poll thing is retarded!" Raymond said angrily. "Nobody is going to vote for me just because I played better than anyone else!" "Exactly!" Randy said from the crowd. "Just shut up." Chris said annoyed. "So the final three, how do you guys feel right now?" "Nervous." Roberto said. "Happy!" Genesis said. "Screwed over." Raymond said bitterly. "You people, I swear you all are boring! Let's just find out who came in third place." Chris said as an intern handed with another cue card. "Please let these idiots smart for once!" Raymond said as he crossed his fingers. "Not me, please don't let it be me!" Genesis pleaded. "Don't do this to me again poll!" Roberto begged. "Excuse me I need some quiet!" Chris said. The sound from the whole auditorium dropped. "And third place goes to…heh not a surprise, but Raymond!" "Yes!" Genesis and Roberto said. "WHAT? ARE YOU PEOPLE ALL RETARDED? THESE TWO DIDN'T DO CRAP! I DESERVE TO WIN! I DESERVE THE MONEY! I DESERVE-…" Raymond was rampaging but was cut sort due to him being punched in the face. He was knocked out cold. "You deserve that." A girl said. Both she and another guy had gone upstage. "Now shut up so we can find out who won." She said. "What are you doing here Alissa?" Genesis asked? "Chris invited Saddiq and I to the finale!" Alissa said. "Oh so I did. Well for those of you who don't know, Alissa and Saddiq are ENYFA kids who didn't get a chance to be in this season." "In my count~ry they would call that a ~rip off." Saddiq said. "Chris, just tell us who the winner is!" Alissa pleaded. "Okay, calm your pantyhose down girl!" Chris said. "So Genesis and Roberto are our final two, and the winner of Total Drama Academy is…

…

…

…

….(Beware of parked cars.)…...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…(Wow this is long.)….

…

…

…

…

…

…(Me Danisha. Me eat you.)…

…

…ROBERTO!" The auditorium exploded with cheers, loudest than all the other times. "It's me, are you kidding me?" Roberto asked shocked. "Yes it's you dumb ass!" Chris said. Genesis looked sad but she still clapped along with the others. "Oh well, second place is okay." She said. The ex-contestants went on stage and lifted Roberto and began to chant his name. "Here's your million dollars Roberto, courtesy of Total Drama Academy!" Chris said as he threw the suit case of money at Roberto. Roberto picked it up and lifted it above his head. "This is the best day ever!" he said. "I actually won Total Drama Academy! What else could go wrong?" Oh Roberto, don't you know that you're **never **supposed to say that? I guess he had to learn the hard way. Suddenly two hands snatched the suitcase from Roberto's hands and everyone gasped.

"This is mine now!" Tristan said over the surprisingly quietness. Everyone was starring at him as he swung the suitcase of money in his hands. "Tristan, what are you doing here?" Chris asked. "You weren't invited!" "That's exactly why I'm here idiot!" Tristan said angrily. "I'm an ENYFA kid, and I wasn't invited to be on the show! I'm the biggest Total Drama fan out of all of them and still! You just made me host those stupid Recap episodes and I didn't even get paid! This money is mine, I deserve it!" "Umm dude that money is mine!" Roberto said reaching his hand out. The others had placed him on the floor. "Give it back. I went through so much crap for that!" "No, I did!" Raymond said getting up from the floor. "Hey kid, give me the suitcase." "KID? YOU KNOW MY NAME IDIOT!" Tristan raged. "Tristan, just give Roberto back the money and everything is going to be alright." Mariah said sympathetically. "Tristan give back the money you stupid f***!" Danisha said." Tristan just stood there, not sure what to do. "That's it I'm calling the cops." Chris said. Suddenly Tristan ran out of the auditorium. "GET HIM!" Roberto screamed. Everybody started chasing Tristan, and when I say everybody I mean everybody! Chris, Chef, Roberto, the ex-contestants, Alissa, Saddiq, and the crowd ran out of the auditorium and into the main lobby in pursuit of Tristan. "You'll never catch me so just stop trying! Tristan yelled to those behind him. Soon he was outside, and he passed limo that was parked in front of the school. The others had caught up, and they all tackled him and the suitcase fell out of his hands. Two waiters that were carrying a giant cake with sparkling candles fell due to the impact. Both the suitcase and the cake flew under the limo. "NO!" Chris screamed. Then the limo blew up and everybody died.

Okay so nobody actually died, I was just playing with you guys. The impact of the explosion destroyed the school, limo, and million dollars, but somehow everyone lived. Tristan, Randy, Genesis, Roberto, Mariah, Leticia, Demitrie, Raymond, Dayanna, Danisha, Michael, Destiny, Saddiq, Alissa, and three fans, two girls and a boy, landed in the wreckage of where the school used to be. The crowd, waiters, Chef, Chris, Brandon, Mohammed, Lilianna, Jahari, Kevin, Charles, and Georelis landed opposite of the others. "Ah something hairy is attacking my face!" Leticia screamed as she struggled to take the thing that was attacking her off her face. "B**** that's my weave!" Danisha said. "Give it back!" "Ow my leg!" Mariah called out in pain. "No, no this can't be happening!" Chris cried out in panic. "The school is destroyed! This is going to take forever to pay back!" "Chris the money's gone!" Roberto added nervously. "And that too! Great, this is just great!" Chris said as he looked at the 17 who were in the wreckage. "Now I'm going to have to do another season, just to pay for this school! I blame all of you!" he said as he pointed at them. "This is Tristan's fault not ours!" Demitrie said. "Gee thanks, if you idiots wouldn't have tackled me!" Tristan retorted. They all began to argue. "SHUT UP!" Chris yelled. "I don't care what any of you have to say! You're all on the next season to help pay of this school!" "NO!" Most of the contestants complained. "I'm going to be on a season of Total Drama!" one of the fan girls shrieked. "Umm Chris, how about us?" Brandon asked pointed to him and the six ex-contestants that didn't land in the wreckage. "You're not in it! We have enough people and we need to save all the money we have!" Chris replied. "That's not fair!" Brandon cried. "I don't care, I need to leave to start making plans for next season. "Chris, am I going to get the million dollars back?" Roberto asked. "Ha! You all should read your contracts one day. It's the reason you can't sue because I'm making you do another season!" Chris laughed. Cursing and shouts came from the contestants. "Well I'm just happy I'm going to be on the next season!" Alissa said. "Me ~too!" Saddiq added. "So see you all in February on the all new season of…crap I can't think of a name." Chris said confused. "HOLY CRAP I'M GOING TO BE ON TOTAL DRAMA AS A CONTESTANT!" Tristan screamed as the some of the other glared at him. "I'M GOING TO BE A STAR, AN ALL STAR!" "Hey that had a catch to it!" Chris said as an idea came to him. "See you guys next spring on Total Drama All Stars!"

**~END~ **

PROMO

Join the cast this February as 17 contestants compete in the most brutal game ever! Watch as 11 old contestants and 6 new ones, Tristan, Alissa, Saddiq, and 3 that will be created from . They will join Chris along with a new apprentice Yin, a Japanese girl who carries a surprising secret, on an adventure across the world! And if that wasn't enough they'll have to sing the whole ride their. New relationships and rivalries will form, new teams are created, and new surprises will be coming along with every episode! It all leads down to the finale which will be mind blowing! So come and join the cast this February more the last fan fiction with the ENYFA kids!


End file.
